Samsara's Curse
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: A epic retelling that deals with the final 24 hours of Izuna Uchiha. Discover how Izuna's influence revolutionizes the Uchiha clan's legacy forevermore and the world through sacrifice, blood, sweat, and tears. A tale marked by enlightenment and rebirth.
1. Karma

**Chapter 1: Karma**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved besides my very own OC's. Everything else rightfully belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

The Land of Fire was weeping.

Destruction was abounding.

Corruption was spreading.

And the plateaus burned over the horizon, allowing smoke to claim the Heavens over prayers.

The sun rarely reveals itself, choosing to hide behind an eternal set of grey clouds. Heavy storms that devoid the world of color reigned supreme for months on end.

At night, a full moon is always visible, theorized by some cults to be created by spilled blood. It always glowed an eerie red, which boils the blood of animals who gaze into it.

Animals that want to hunt and prey upon their kind.

Bodies covered in wounds laid everywhere in the open fields, consisting of men from all walks of life.

Tortured and beaten.

Maimed and disfigured.

Attached or split open.

Decaying or being eaten.

A grim sight that has no end to its madness. Nobody cared about their fellow man unless they were related by blood. A perspective that been mainstream for nearly a whole millennium.

Heavy rain was drowning the nation, viewed by many as the Earth herself crying. But beyond the swollen borders shown nothing new. All lands occupied by man was in strife, forever cursed to house dirt stained by spilled blood.

Some blamed god. Others blamed their neighbors. And a select few secretly blamed themselves for the state of the world.

Nonetheless, Death herself was god for the living. A lamenting fact all was forced to bear with.

The life expectancy was only thirty years. Birth rates were declining. Children as young as five were expected to be thrown in battles against adults, resulting in near one-hundred percent guaranteed fatalities. Happiness was non-existent, and only fear and hatred propagated in the mind of man. Love was frowned upon, seen more as a weakness and hindrance for combat. And with constant food shortages, foreign invasions, and corrupt politics, peace was impossible to attain. There was too much pain and unresolved conflicts to heal.

Compassion was lost.

* * *

 _Uchiha Hideout_

The Uchiha Clan was among one of the most feared clans in the entire world. Blessed with heavenly eyes and powerful chakra, little could stand up their collective might and natural born talents. All enemies are either burnt to a crisp or fell into an illusion that leads to their deaths. They were the standard all mercenary clans wanted to be. A fact the Uchiha felt proud for such respect.

But internal war was inbound.

Over the years the equally infamous Senju Clan of the Forest has been resulting in massive casualties at various fronts. Some Uchiha can no longer fight, permanently disabled and left bitter in their dust-ridden beds. Others fled and became nomads, terrified to be found out and executed for abandonment. A couple tried to stage coup d'état, finding the current leading government lacking in revolutionary skills. And even fewer betrayed their clan, finding it more ideal to join the invincible Senju Clan. They were always the first to be killed in combat for treason. Division over ideals and circumstances was splitting the members up one by one.

Yet today all remaining Uchiha felt unified. Their leader, Madara Uchiha, was having a solo meeting with their second-in-commander, Izuna Uchiha, whom happened to be his younger brother. They were making war plans to bring the Senju Clan down since they will engage them in a few hours. Tensions were high, and many Uchiha dreamed about the deaths of their most hated nemesis.

The entire clan lived on a mountain that has been heavily terraced. Vast forests inhabited many of the levels, with the actual housings being among the top. But a sacred temple laid at the apex, where public announcements were made.

And the sole resting quarters of the leaders.

All able-bodied men stood before the temple, looking at the front doors with their Sharingan active. The ones who couldn't activate their Sharingan simply allowed their onyx eyes to observe the fortified steel doors, held together by a statue of Sun Wukong. The women who couldn't fight or was pregnant were at their homes caring for the children, sick, injured, and elderly who were lucky to live so long. But the rest of the females were with their male counterparts, with some being as young as ten years old.

Times were desperate, and drastic recruitment was mandatory nowadays to keep the forces strong. The experienced teens and adults stood firm and composed, waiting for the orders to venture out. But the children were afraid but did their best to be strong appearance-wise. As Uchiha, it was their duty to retain diplomacy even with crippling fear gripping them. No exceptions were made.

The doors finally opened, allowing a loud thud to accompany them. And two silhouettes appeared, eyes glowing red in the darkened temple. They were the leaders, and the only ones to possess the legendary 'kaleidoscope tengan', the evolved form of the Sharingan.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

All members held their breath as they came into the light.

* * *

 _Throne Room (Several Minutes Earlier)_

The two brothers were inside of a large room, entirely dark save for a few torch lights on the walls. Madara was sitting on the throne chair, staring intently at his brother who stood still. Izuna's onyx eyes were shaking yet refused to blink. An aspect Madara squarely focused on.

"Tell me, how do your new eyes feel Izuna?" Asked Madara, the leader and strongest member of the Uchiha clan. His Mangekyo Sharingan was activated, observing his younger brother despite being close to blindness itself. Yet despite being almost sightless with the room being dark, he could see well before him.

Izuna closed his onyx eyes, suddenly appearing in deep thought. Opening them slowly, his Mangekyo Sharingan design came into view, glistening in the darkness.

"I can see now. Better than ever in fact. Like all obstructions and fog has disappeared from my sight. The truth is foreseeable."

Madara smiled and got up from his throne seat to approach Izuna. He placed a comforting but firm hand on his shoulder. Izuna simply looked into his elder brother's eyes.

"Father would be proud of you. With this we can do anything now."

Izuna's mouth dropped.

"You think so?"

Madara's smile widened.

"I believe so."

Izuna allowed a smile to grace his face, a reaction Madara wanted to see. Madara felt like his heart grew a few more inches. Izuna was all he had left since everyone else is deceased in their family. Their father, mother, and three younger brothers have been dead for years. And seeing his younger bro becoming a magnificent shinobi was all he could ask for in life.

Even if it came at a high price.

"Madara, I think we can do it this time. I believe we can now wipe out the Senju Clan with our combined ocular powers. We can finally achieve our long-sought ambition against those fools."

"I agree Izuna."

Madara's eyes briefly widened, believing to see Hashirama in Izuna's vision. Izuna noticed the change.

"What wrong?"

Madara let go of Izuna's shoulder, allowing a serious expression to claim his face. Madara began to wipe and blink his eyes.

In the back of Madara's mind, brief flashbacks with Hashirama flooded his consciousness. For so many years he has tried to kill him in a bid to erase his presence forever, but in each match, he always fails. Like it was an impossible task to achieve. And the more vision he lost from his Mangekyo Sharingan, the more common these phantom sights became. It was beyond aggravating to the Uchiha leader.

"It is nothing." Said Madara as he turned his back. His ascended eyes eventually stared at the portrait behind the throne, which bared the kanji 'fox' surrounded by eight windy red swirls. It symbolized the natural disaster that plagues these lands known as the Demon Fox Spirit. The Stone Tablet left behind by the Sage of the Six Paths eluded to its power and a connection to the Uchiha Clan. A reminder of the future wars down the road.

Izuna frowned, staring at the Uchiha symbol on Madara's back.

"Elder brother, what did you just saw? Are your seeing things again?"

Feeling haunted from the questions, Madara ominously turned around and folded his arms to keep an air about him. Izuna was not buying it.

"Izuna, I am fine. These eyes are simply just deteriorating faster than what I'd imagined."

"Is the medicine prescribed not working?"

"I'm afraid not. At the rate I am going, I won't see anything ever again in about a weeks' time."

"Then Madara, stay behind and allow me to lead our forces. I will shoulder the burden of our clan as you recuperate and find a solution for your eyesight."

Looking into Izuna's Mangekyo, a wave of guilt washed over in Madara's heart at the implications. Izuna in just two weeks ago attained the Mangekyo Sharingan to protect his pride. They are untested in combat, and Izuna himself does not know what they can do yet. Madara refused to sit on his laurels and put his brother in harm's way unintended, especially if he begins to suffer from the same symptoms as his own Mangekyo Sharingan.

"No. In actuality you should stay behind, and I go in alone for this mission."

"What!"

A pang of worry crossed Madara's heart at the anger that came across Izuna's face. Even Izuna's palms balled up into fists.

"Ever since you attained those eyes, you have yet to train or even utilized them once. We do not even know what they can do and trying them out against the Senju Clan is heavily advised against. And do to us being hired by the Wind Daimyo for this very mission at the same time you got them, we have been planning for this instead of you properly training for honing. Plus killing _him_ has made you depressed lately, despite how right you are. Let me lead the clan for tonight as you progress those eyes."

Izuna clenched his teeth so hard that veins were dancing all over his face. Deep down he agrees with Madara, but his pent-up anger at all his recent perils needs to be taken out against the foes he despises the most. There will be no exceptions.

"I am going on this mission Madara."

"But Izuna-"

"There is nothing you can say or do to stop me. I am going to fight and finally put them down like the dogs that they are. Today is the day the Uchiha Clan finally comes out on top. Hashirama and Tobirama will finally meet their ends."

"Is all of this aggression coming from our last bout with the Senju Clan?"

More hatred came across Izuna's face, the root cause of his recent pains.

"Yes. We lost that fight and ultimately forced me to kill _him_. They will pay for that."

Madara closed his eyes and signed out loud, unfolding his arms in the process. He knows this ambition well when it comes to ideologically killing against one's enemies. And Izuna is justified to feel this way too, but still he is not ready. His high emotions and untrained eyes might be a hindrance more than an asset against the Senju's. Yes, his absence will hurt them on the battlefield, but it will be made up once he becomes more skilled and calms down.

"Please hear me out brother. I just think you are not ready for thi-"

 _Pow!_

Receiving a left hook to his right cheek, Madara gasped as his body stumbled back and fell on the throne. Izuna was breathing hard as his offending arm was still outstretched.

"Izuna! What is the meaning of this?"

Blood was trickling down Madara's lips as both anger and disappointment claimed his heart. Izuna's entire body began to shake from unbridled rage.

"That damn clan took everything from us. Our father, Tajima, killed himself along with Butsuma in a battle that was like no other. His death was what awakened my Sharingan. Don't you remember? And our three younger brothers died in combat against the Senju, followed by our own mother dying from illness and a broken heart. They cannot live. They must be vanquished for our survival. We are their betters. I will no longer tolerate sharing the same oxygen with them." Yelled Izuna.

"I know that. I am in the same boat as you, but you dying will not solve anything. Do not forget I am your brother and lost the same family members. I share your pain." Yelled back Madara.

"Then why do you hold me back from our destiny?"

"It doesn't concern you."

Madara got back up and got into Izuna's face. A tense atmosphere surrounded the brothers in the dark temple.

"The Hell it does."

Izuna stepped an inch closer to Madara, allowing a mere centimeter to separate their noses. Both Mangekyo's became locked to its counterpart, trying to intimidate the other in a battle of will alone.

"Do not allow anger to cloud your judgement. I feel the same just as you do. How do you think I even achieved these eyes? I lost just as much as you did and seek the same profits destined to be bestowed upon us. This is why I became this strong."

Nothing was said for a whole minute.

Feeling the conviction and raw passion from Madara, Izuna's eyes slowly began to shake before Madara's stone rigid Mangekyo.

Unable to handle Madara's intense stare into his soul, Izuna begrudgingly tore his eyes away from the standoff and turned around. Izuna walked a few paces before stopping, each step counted by Madara.

Izuna was fuming inside but hearing and seeing Madara's conviction convinced his heart a little bit. But compromise was still going to be made since he is going to join his brethren in this fight.

Slowly Izuna's eyes degenerated back into the basic Sharingan, followed by its default form. Madara subconsciously did likewise, feeling a little less light in his own eyes. He has already reached his limit for the moment.

"Whether you like it or not brother, but I am coming. Today justice will prevail. We will win."

"So, anything I say or do won't convince you to stay?"

"I am sorry. I need to go. It is my calling and birthright for this fight. I need to avenge our families honor. My late friends, and the future children born into this clan will learn peace. I will put my life into this dream."

Madara closed his eyes and unconsciously started to rub his sore cheek. He couldn't change his mind in the end, so he might as well allow him to battle like he always had. Madara just hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision.

"Fine. I won't stop you brother. But promise me that you will remain safe and avoid overusing those new eyes of yours. Anything can go if caution is not utilized."

A small amount of silence took place. Only the torch lights burning on their sticks made any audible noise.

Izuna slightly turned around, boring into Madara's own eyes.

"I promise."

Izuna then turned back around and began to stroll towards the closed doors. Two huge statues of Buddha framing the doors was noticed by Izuna and saw it as a sign of his good fortune. His karma was about to change, no doubts were made in his heart. This was his moment and good things were about to come into fruition.

Having no further use for discussion, Madara opened his eyes and followed behind Izuna. Now by each other's side, both brothers looked at each other before opening the doors together.

A flood of light penetrated their sight before clarity took place. An occurrence Izuna liked since his dark past was about to end for a brighter future.

* * *

Outside of the temple, both brothers were in an elevated position above their clan members. The brothers witnessed nearly every able-bodied warrior with their Sharingans activated, a testament of their pain of loss.

Izuna folded his arms, feeling eager for war more than ever. Madara simply had a hand resting on his hip.

"Prepare for glory, because tonight we dine in Hell." Yelled Izuna. All Uchiha cheered, minus Madara who appeared indifferent thanks to his discipline. But that didn't stop the joy he felt in his heart upon seeing his clan embracing the same conviction for victory and freedom.

"Men, move out."

Hearing Izuna's command, all used the body flicker technique to move down the mountain. Izuna went immediately afterwards, but Madara waited. Besides the elderly, babies, sick, and truly pathetic, virtually all men, whether they are fathers or husbands, were about to engage in another fight that will result in casualties. But will this fight truly be any more different, regardless of their assigned mission's success?

So far, he has fought against Hashirama Senju in three different battles with his Mangekyo, and yet he lost in each single fight. Less than a month ago was their latest bout. Not enough time to truly advance in power. Yes, his Mangekyo grown in strength, but he has also weakened from it too. Despite having two unique abilities along with his greatest jutsu, the Susanoo, he made little to no progress in the grand scheme of things. It is likely that one more battle will result in total blindness, thus forever sealing his Sharingan for good. Such an occurrence will doom him in any future battles with Hashirama if they failed today. And Tobirama, the second-in-command of the Senju will become a great threat to Izuna since they are equals in almost every field. And Izuna's lack of training for his new eyes will likely cause detrimental effects on his battle skills in the near future. Too bad Izuna's eagerness for war and their client's deadline for territorial invasion collided against any possible time for training.

When eight breezes of wind rocked his hair, Madara silently vanished on a path to the battlefield. Quickly catching up to his clan, Madara took his place at the forefront with Izuna, whom smiled to see his elder brother with him. Madara briefly looked at him before activating his Sharingan, mentally preparing himself for glory.

Because triumph cannot be achieved from doubt.

* * *

 _The Fire Daimyo's Countryside_

On top of a hill stood the Uchiha Clan, imposing and dignified in the blazing sun. No clouds blocked the sunlight, a rare phenomenon nowadays. Madara had his arms folded and bore down on the land before him. Izuna did likewise, activating his Sharingan in the process. Birds were seen flying up to the Heavens, raining down feathers that were submissive to the wind.

The air was filled with tension since no flags or war drums claimed the atmosphere. Only concentration on the impending battle was visible.

Below the Uchiha stood the Senju Clan, appearing just as composed as their hated counterparts. Hashirama and Tobirama stood at the front, bearing neutral expressions on their faces. No defective Uchiha were seen in their ranks, implying they were purposefully left behind for this fight.

A lone gravel road stretched as far the eyes could see, disappearing behind the Senju and ending at the gated manor of the Daimyo. Natural gravel darted at various spots among the tall grass as various mountains expanded in the endless backdrop.

A perfect field for war and combat.

Nobody spoken, and the air felt heavy and rigid. Madara stared into the eyes of Hashirama, whom wielded a large white scroll across his back. Madara was holding his iconic gunbai fan, hilt attached to his wait via string. A sickle was in his other hand.

Izuna was frowning at Tobirama, desiring to murder the Senju on the spot. Since he was a little boy, they have always fought akin to their elder brothers. Today victory shall be his with Tobirama's decapitated head dangling in his hands. And if they conquer this land, they will receive a nice sum of money from their client. A perfect foundation to help grow their clan.

A nasty "tch" escaped Izuna's eyes as his eyes flared up.

"Charge!"

Hearing their second-in-command giving the signal, all Uchiha rushed down to claim heads. Seeing a avalanche of men descending upon them, thus briefly blocking out the sun from their viewpoints, the Senju rushed forward with total abandonment.

Appearing like a blur, madness and battle cries claimed all ears present. Swords collided with shuriken as flames triumphed over the grass that claimed the base of the hill.

The wind remained silent, allowing the droplets of blood to fall to the Earth unimpeded.

The leaders however remained still and saw their brethren fight. Placing his palms together, Hashirama had enough and used Wood Style to flatten the hill. Both Uchiha brothers jumped off and landed several meters in front of the Senju duo.

With supreme fighting happening from behind, all four gazed at their opponent before disappearing, needing room to battle against their counterpart. And no Uchiha and Senju were foolish enough to interrupt, impede, or aide their leaders in combat.

They wouldn't be able to handle it.

* * *

"Madara, we do not have to do this. Lay down your weapons and let's talk things out diplomatically."

Hashirama stood before Madara many meters away, having no structures between them. The gaze from Madara's Sharingan bore nothing but hatred and determination. A look Hashirama detested.

"Peace can never be achieved in this world Hashirama."

"But we are both the leaders of the strongest clans around. We can make a difference in the world if we joined forces."

Madara gripped his weapons harder in his hands.

"I have lost too much over the years to stop now. This is merely a stepping stone until prosperity for the Uchiha is realized."

"At the cost of yours, mine, and many soldiers lives?"

Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan activated, prompting Hashirama to tense up.

"Those eyes of yours are double edged swords. If I had to guess, you now have eye problems the way you are squinting now."

A deep scowl appeared on Madara's face, justifying Hashirama's observation.

"It is of no concern to you."

Creating the tiger seal, a magnificent blue aura materialized around Madara. Slowly it morphed into a humanoid shape as bones and flesh became conjured. When the feet were made, it grew many meters higher before a supreme armor surrounded the giant, leaving ghastly blue eyes behind its veil. Its hands were too making a tiger seal, and Madara hovered inside of its head.

"I see that your Susanoo has made a little bit more progress. You can now materialize this state much faster than last time. I presume this is as far it can go?"

Madara remained quiet and ignored his bleeding eyes the technique caused on them.

Receiving no response, Hashirama clapped his hands together as his hair waved along the passing breeze.

"Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu."

The Earth split open before Hashirama as the displaced dirt and water generated an enormous entity made entirely out of wood. Several wood dragons was materialized and wrapped around its torso, completing the summoning. Hashirama quickly jumped on top of its head.

"Well that's interesting. Is this a new jutsu you created since our last battle? To combat against my Susanoo?"

"It is. I knew you would grow stronger since last time, so finding a way to strengthen my wood dragon technique gave birth to this move. Are you sure you do not want to give up?"

An insane smile appeared on Madara's face. And with the blood dripping down his cheeks, it appeared he became lost in both the adrenaline and mania.

"You never cease to be amusing Hashirama. But today I shall become victorious. Your pitiful jutsu will fall before me."

Madara's Susanoo split its hands apart, losing the tiger seal in the process. While spreading it, a blue string was made as three tomoe-like objects were attached to it.

"Now begone. Yasaka Magatama."

Throwing the beaded weapon like a shuriken, it rocketed its way to Hashirama whom materialized a wooden dome around his avatar.

It was time for battle. No more time for talking.

 _Boom!_

* * *

The leaves were flying in the wind, circling around the two combatants before dispersing back to the sky. Tobirama was in a samurai-style stance, gripping his katana that was still sheathed. Izuna was in a similar stance, rubbing his thumb against the pummel.

Their red eyes were locked against their opponent, seeing him covered in blood and dead at his feet.

"Tobirama, today is the day that you pay for your crimes."

Tobirama's frown turned into a deep scowl. He was not amused.

"You and your vile clan will not get passed us. Your mission along with your lives shall be forfeited. That is a promise, not a threat."

Hatred grew on Izuna's face.

"I've heard that before. And guess what, we are still here you damn bastard. I will wipe out your legacy once and for all."

"Try me Izuna. Let's end this."

The wind finally passed over, leaving a staleness in the air. A lone leaf trickled down between them, waving back and forth in the weak air currents. When it landed on a pile of dead leaves, both combatants blinked.

 _Rush!_

With nothing else to say, both men charged in. Drawing out his sword, Izuna swung his sword horizontally, which Tobirama mirrored.

 _Clash!_

Gritting their teeth, both started to swing their swords at various angles, but was blocked by their respective opponent. Sparks flying, both started to jump around, appearing like shadows that cut the tall grass. Thanks to his Sharingan, Izuna was able to easily predict Tobirama's movements, making his counterattacks easy to perform. But to Izuna's continuing dismay, Tobirama was able to block all incoming strikes, largely thanks to his familiarity to Izuna's attack patterns.

Avoiding eye contact at all times, Tobirama mid-swing took a hand off from his sword and started to make one-handed seals. Blocking the strike and finding it lacking in usual stopping power, Izuna instantly saw the hand seals and backed away.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Arching his back, Tobirama expelled a torrential stream of fire from his mouth, condensing into a great fireball.

Examining everything with his Sharingan in slow motion, Izuna quickly performed the necessary hand seals and released his own Fireball Jutsu.

 _Boom!_

A fiery explosion occurred, blanketing the immediate landscape in an inferno. Consuming the immediate vegetation, the cackling fire roared with fury at its own destruction.

Escaping without a scratch, Izuna hopped many meters back to observe the destruction. Making an audible "tch", Izuna scanned the entire environment and couldn't find Tobirama at all.

A ghost smile appeared on Izuna's face, recognizing the tactic. Quick hand seal movements possessed Izuna's fingers.

"Lightning Style: Lightening Rat Tremor."

Placing both palms to the ground, electrical energy disks escaped from his hands and rocked its way underground. Tobirama immediately came up, surprised to be found out so easily.

"Have you forgotten that I can see chakra as color? You were visible the moment from the start." Taunted Izuna. Tobirama only made a "Tch" noise before regaining his balance from his underground leap.

Tobirama placed both palms on his katana's hilt, hating the fact his 'Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu' failed him.

Izuna smiled, still keeping his palms on the ground. Mentally directing his electrical disks right towards Tobirama, he saw nothing more than chopped meat in his head. But thanks to being a sensor-type, Tobirama looked at the ground in strife and quickly jumped, avoiding a fatal blow. Several other disks followed Tobirama, forcing the Senju to dodge them all mid-air.

Landing right back towards the ground, Tobirama heard the buzz-saw disks racing right back towards him. Tobirama made some hand seal movements and placed a hand over his mouth, letting just enough room for air to escape his lips.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."

A great gust of wind was generated, dispelling the lightning disks instantly. As a consequence, the inferno grew in size, fueled by the high velocity winds.

By a single nano-inch, Tobirama avoided a lethal strike towards his face, though a strap to his forehead protector came undone. Grunting, Izuna flew over Tobirama before stopping mid-air and rebounding from the ground. Getting his guard up, Tobirama blocked every strike Izuna threw at him.

A lone tree caught on fire and collapsed from its station. As luck will have it, it threatened to flatten both Tobirama and Izuna.

 _Plow!_

Disengaging from their duel, both were at the other side of the burning tree. As flickering embers and smoke cascaded around, Tobirama turned around to block a stab through his heart. Pissed that his body flicker failed him, Izuna channeled lightning chakra through his blade. Surprised, Tobirama became alarmed when his blade was cracking from the pressure.

 _Snap!_

Sword snapping in two, Izuna's katana ran right through his chest. A sickening smile came over Izuna's face as blood rushed through Tobirama's mouth.

"At last, it is over."

A gross smile came over Tobirama's face. Drawing the blade closer to him, Tobirama grabbed Izuna's wrist and briefly touched his chest.

"Got you."

Paper bomb symbols came out of Tobirama's clothing. Izuna's eyes widened as his entire body became lit.

 _Bang!_

Another explosion occurred, allowing the newly made fire to merge with the pre-existing one. The area looked like Hell itself in the chaotic madness.

Tobirama emerged from the ground, unscathed from the destruction. Still on guard and serious, Tobirama was glad his Shadow Clone was spotted before he was. It allowed him to detonate his proxy in a suicidal manner.

And so far, it appeared to have worked.

Walking towards the blast point, Tobirama saw nothing remaining of Izuna besides a scorching Earth. Tobirama made some quick hand movements.

"Water Style: Water Shockwave."

Releasing a massive stream of water from his mouth, it turned into a great wave that drowned the entire fire. Directing it with his hands, the entire immediate environment was drenched, replacing ashen craters with pools of water.

But something was amiss.

Returning back to the area Izuna died at, Tobirama noticed several pieces of drenched wood in the crater.

'Could it be.'

At that instant a shadow appeared behind him. Turning around, a grim set of red eyes met his vision.

"Shit."

"Too late."

Tobirama became paralyzed, finding himself in a grey-scale area that bore nothing extraordinary. A ghostly image of Izuna came before him.

"Genjutsu. How could this have happened?"

A dirty smile came over Izuna's face.

"Substitution, Body Flicker, and Transformation Jutsu. You got me all right, but I replaced myself with a burning pile of wood to escape the detonation. And during the explosion, I teleported a distance away and turned into a fire ant. You never seen it coming."

"I see now." Said Tobirama plainly. He did not like the fact that Izuna was wielding a sword in his hand, likely mirrored in the real world.

Tobirama struggled to lift a single hand, desperate to make the seal of confrontation. Seeing the supreme amount of effort in Tobirama trying to move by using a great deal of chakra, Izuna cackled before rushing towards his trapped prey.

Four seconds before impact.

His hand was almost to his chest, drenched in sweat as veins appeared all over him.

Three seconds before impact.

Izuna positioned his blade to impale Tobirama's heart. His eyes reflected the malicious intent his deed was about to commit.

Two seconds before impact.

Tobirama's entire body was shaking, mere inches away to get into position.

One second before impact.

Izuna's sword was mere centimeters from Tobirama's chest, parallel to his rising hand.

 _Plack!_

The sword penetrated the chest, allowing blood to leak from the mouth. The victim was surprised, unable to grasp how it all happened. Through the Sharingan, Izuna saw innards leaking from his gut as the body became rigid and stale.

Izuna switched places with Tobirama, whom had a look of triumphed relief.

In disbelief, Izuna dropped his sword to the ground as Tobirama's blade remained glued between his ribs.

"How did you…do this." Spat Izuna who coughed up blood in the genjutsu world. He tried his best to not lose his cool before the smiling Senju.

"A new jutsu of my own invention. The Flying Raijin."

"Impossible. I've made this...world. I've made that image of you."

"I think you've misunderstood whose world is this."

Leaving the implications to be left unheard, Tobirama withdrew the sword from Izuna's gut and planted it in the floor. Vision suddenly going black as nothing but darkness laid before him, Izuna cursed at his newfound predicament. Smiling, Tobirama made a hand sign reminiscent of the tiger seal, knowing his time was limited before Izuna regained his bearings.

"Genjutsu: Release."

The entire illusionary landscape disappeared, bringing Tobirama back into the real world. Quickly he fell to his knees, exhausted from the ordeal he went through. To his shock Izuna also fell to his knees, appearing just as tired as he was. Tobirama quickly theorized that Izuna probably meant to kill him multiple times in the illusion to break his spirit to make a torturous slow death in the real world practical. His sadistic means ultimately meant his survival.

"Damn you Tobirama." Yelled Izuna, holding onto his right eye that was pained from the failed genjutsu. He was still failing to grasp how his perfect genjutsu flopped on him. How could such a jutsu be performed to switch places with him in his own created world? He wanted to break Tobirama's will before killing him off in the real world. And extracting any useful information regarding about Hashirama.

"You should know by now that your prized genjutusu cannot work on us. We will always find ways around it, even if caught."

"How did you do that?"

A dry smile came across Tobirama's face.

"Look at my hands."

Izuna narrowed his left eye.

"The tiger seal. Just like in the genjutsu."

"Presto."

"What does it mean?"

"I'd defeated your genjutsu the moment you cast it on me."

"Explain."

Tobirama made a lone chuckle, making murder run down Izuna's mind.

"I have battled you Uchiha scumbags again and again. And as a mere child, I learned early on that a Sharingan's power is split into two."

Izuna remained quiet, now clenching a fist.

"And that is the Sharingan's collective prowess is archived into two categories. The Eye of Insight and the Eye of Hypnotism. And as the name suggests, all of the genjutsu capabilities falls into the latter."

"What does this has to do with anything?"

Tobirama focused all of his attention to Izuna's clutched right eye.

"Eye contact is the key for your genjutsu to initiate. But what you don't see will hurt you. I knew something was amiss when I didn't see your smoldering carcass in that pit, so I made the tiger seal to use my own genjutsu."

"You used a genjutsu on me? Preposterous."

"Believe it or not, but its the truth. Remember when your entire sight disappeared in that genjutsu?"

Izuna's left eye widened, a reaction Tobirama liked.

"Not too long ago, I decided to train in a field that not really my cup of tea. And that Yin Style. And genjutsu falls underneath said category. And during this time of research and training, I created a genjutsu specifically designed to counter against your notorious eyes."

"You bastard."

"I call it Infinite Darkness Jutsu, a technique that can be used from a single hand seal in moments. And since I am the bringer of such darkness, I am immune to the sightless casting my enemy will suffer from. Only a powerful Genjutsu: Release could restore your lost sight."

"But that does not explain how you overridden my own jutsu?"

"You see, I have discovered that genjutsu can be combated by other genjutsu. And my genjutsu affected you immediately the moment you cast me in yours since my chakra quickly entered and disrupted your chakra networks. And unlike yours, vision or any other unique stances were not required besides the tiger seal. Now it did took me a few seconds to take over your genjutsu, but I succeeded since I subconsciously won our war of stronger chakra control. And when I won, I was able to regain my body and use other jutsu in that world. And that is when my technique started to affect you."

"It cannot be. I didn't even noticed the delayed effect until it was too late."

"It not often to have your genjutsu used against you, huh?"

"Damn you."

Tobirama smiled even harder at Izuna's growing rage.

"But that Flying Raijin or whatever it was. What does that technique have to do with all of this?"

"That none of your concern."

"I despise you."

"Likewise."

Finding his breathe and seeing a opening, Tobirama picked up his katana and rushed Izuna. Shocked, Izuna tried to block it, but thanks to his right eye still being closed, his lack of depth perception rewarded him a nasty cut to his shoulder. Yelling, Izuna backed away, leaving Tobirama to chase him.

"Your mine."

Allowing lightning chakra to cake his body, Tobirama caught up to Izuna and kicked him to the ground. Coughing up spittle while losing his blade, Izuna's face kissed the wet Earth as Tobirama landed next to him. Turning around to get back up, his chest was kicked and became pinned down. Tobirama placed his katana to Izuna's throat.

Izuna was trapped.

"I told you that this would be your end Izuna. Any last words?"

A deep angry expression came over Izuna. He was at the complete mercy of Tobirama, a one-eighty mere moments ago. He couldn't wield signs and was not in a proper position of leverage to turn the tables. And worse, Tobirama was avoiding his eyes to initiate another genjutsu.

"I see. Rather die in silence in the name of pride and country huh? So be it."

About to perform the coup de grace, Tobirama pumped chakra in his arm to perform the throat stab. This would be a major victory for the Senju and corner the Uchiha even more.

Feeling the sensation of the muscle contractions in Tobirama's arm, a million thoughts raced through Izuna's head. He was doomed to die, failing in everything he stood for. His dream for the Uchiha to conquer everything will disappear along with his life.

He couldn't allow it to end this way.

Flooding chakra into his eyes, Izuna activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, an occurrence Tobirama noticed at the absolute last second. Throwing chakra into his left eye, Izuna prepared to see what will happen regardless if he makes it out alive.

 _Freet!_

A surge of black flames shot out from Izuna's left eye, aiming at the head of Tobirama. Thanks to his caution and Flying Raijin, Tobirama teleported instantly next to a spot he marked earlier when using the Headhunter Jutsu. Turning around, he saw those black flames shooting far into the sky before falling down. It landed in a puddle of water, devouring it instantly. The heat it gave off was insane, something Tobirama could feel even at this distance.

Stupefied, Izuna was amazed at what just happened.

He lived.

Rubbing his hand against his sore throat, Izuna slowly got up and stared at the black flames he conjured. He was lost from the intensity they gave off, threatening to melt his very own flesh at such proximity.

"Could it be…that?"

According to the Stone Tablet deciphered by Madara, Indra could use a jutsu described just like this. Black flames that burn for seven days and nights that were as hot as the sun. The flames from Hell itself that represented the material world and light. By all accords, the highest level of Fire Style that not even water can quench.

The legendary and almighty Amaterasu.

Izuna opened his right eye, now too displaying the Mangekyo design his left eye showed.

He possesses the same power as the son of the Six Paths. He truly was gifted after all. Adrenaline and barely restrained mania coursed through Izuna, feeling enlightened at his blessed eyes power.

Izuna ominously turned around, staring at Tobirama who was at high alert. There was no mistake for the Senju, it was the Mangekyo Madara also possessed.

"So, you too possess those damn eyes. To think you had them this entire time. Or did you just awaken them?"

Blood started to drip down Izuna's left eye, but no pain occurred for the smiling Uchiha.

"I can do anything now. After nearly a millennium, I am the one to achieve the infamous Amaterasu."

"Amaterasu? Is that the name of those black flames?"

"Why ask such questions when I can cover you in their warmth."

Izuna closed his eyes briefly, making Tobirama tense up.

"Amaterasu."

Opening his left eye, black streams of unholy fire rushed out at near impossible speed. Thanks to his heightened reflexes born from high-conditioned training, Tobirama dodged it. The flames quickly devoured the ground Tobirama just stood at.

Just getting started, Izuna released numerous torrents of flames from his eye, each shot directed at Tobirama's current location. Doomed to eventually get hit, Tobirama created four clones and used Flying Raijin in conjunction. Marking his clones quickly, the real Tobirama dodged the first set of waves while teleporting away to pre-existing markers. The clones acted as shields and were consumed in no time. But still the Amaterasu flames came rushing out from Izuna, quickly chasing down the Senju.

Teleporting to a relatively clean patch of land, Tobirama was mortified to see a sliver of the black flames impacting against his chest. Izuna smiled darkly, closing his eye at the immense amount of pain now coursing through it. But his right eye enjoyed the Hell he created, and the very same flames now daring to consume Tobirama.

Terrified, Tobirama quickly shot water from his mouth, but it had absolutely no effect against it. Spreading all over his chest, Tobirama decided to do a risky move to save his life. Placing a marker on his armored shoulder, Tobirama used the Flying Raijin to teleport the entire armor off of him. Appearing a few meters away, the entire blue chest armor burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing behind.

Tobirama's black shirt bore a hole from the intense heat of the Amaterasu's center point. His skin was slightly damaged, easily first degree burns according to his quick review. If the black flames truly penetrated his armor at that moment, Tobirama had no doubts he would be a dead man. His quick thinking and relative luck saved for.

Getting back up, Tobirama's forehead protector that doubled as a face mask fell down from his head. The remaining straps broke, leaving his bangs to cover his sweaty forehead. He felt exposed, but also lighter.

Tobirama picked up his katana, dirtied from the fight.

Izuna started to slowly approach Tobirama, appearing like a black demon in the flames he created. Tobirama realized that his left eye was closed, thankful for the reprieve.

"Why don't you just die already? You cannot win against this kind of firepower."

"I'll die when I finally die. Until then, expect this to not be easy."

"Hehehe, I still got loads of power left in me. You cannot even begin to compare against me."

"Hogwash."

"Is it so?"

Izuna extended his palm out, generating five small flames on each fingertip. He then slammed the palm against the ground.

"Fire Style: Uchiha Flame Formation."

Instantly the entire Earth formed cracks before a supreme cylindrical barrier formed around the area. Growing many meters tall and wide, it's walls were a reddish flame that swayed like water. And to Tobirama's astonishment, the heat it emitted was top-notch, making water style techniques almost ineffective against it.

Izuna was breathing hard but wore a smirk that screamed victory.

"This is a jutsu of my own creation, born for this specific purpose. You are now trapped in this cage of hell with me. And with limited mobility, you won't be able to run away from me anymore. This is your tomb."

Izuna's left eye opened, gushing out blood that rolled down his cheek. He also raised his katana, pointing it at Tobirama. Victory felt secured.

Acknowledging his predicament but not one to fold under challenging circumstances, Tobirama made a lone chuckle. Tobirama swung his arm, generated a nice sounding whip vibration before getting into a sword stance. Izuna was surprised to see such confidence on Tobirama's face.

"Again, I am not going to die so easily without a fight. Do your worst, because I too have yet to do mine."

Anger came across Izuna's face, vowing to end Tobirama's existence.

The same leaf that fell at the beginning of the battle flew up, impacting the barrier before disintegrating entirely.

Phase two was about to begin.

* * *

Six mountains were utterly destroyed from the groundbreaking duel. Barely any wildlife remained, a testament to the level of destruction.

 _Boom!_

Surviving a brutal explosion, Madara's Susanoo jumped out from the epicenter and landed on some flat ground. Immediately it lost most of its features and regressed into a simple ribcage. It shrunk to accompany Madara's natural size.

 _Plish!_

Hearing a supreme rushing noise, Madara looked at the sources direction and was amazed to see a massive pillar of fire in the distance. Hashirama did likewise.

Despite his injuries and situation against Hashirama, a smile came to Madara's face.

"Izuna, you finally performed that huh?"

"What is happening over there?" Asked Hashirama, staring at the massive pillar of fire at the distance. His Wood Golem however remained posed for battle despite losing an arm.

"Unfortunately for you, your brother Tobirama is going to pass away. His time on Earth is limited."

Shock overcame Hashirama's face.

"Explain!"

Hashirama was glaring daggers at Madara, whom the latter found amusing.

In an act to keep a superior air about him, Madara disengaged his Susanoo entirely and sat down on a boulder. He rested his chin on a fist that sat on a raised knee.

"Neither me or you can help either of our siblings now. That is a high-class Fire Style that is designed for detainment and protection. One touch and your entire being will turn into charcoal. And to make matters worse, it appears that my brother finally discovered his Mangekyo abilities."

"What? Izuna also has those same eyes now?"

"Yes. As my brother, it is natural for him to be an overachiever too."

In the end, Madara is actually happy at the turn of events. His circumstances against Hashirama is unfortunately typical, but his brother has stepped up his game. Perhaps his worry was ultimately meaningless after all. Besides, judging from those black flames that is barely visible inside the flame pillar, Izuna most likely attained Amaterasu.

Madara's smile became crazed.

'Well done Izuna. You have the same power as Indra now. I would have never guessed that would be your newfound power. Is it possible that you also have _that_ in your other eye? If so, you will be invincible just like the eldest son of the Six Paths. Make me proud brother.'

Madara stood up straight, folding his arms in the process. Despite being elevated higher than Madara, Hashirama felt like that Madara was looking down on him.

"For once the luck of the Uchiha is about to flip Hashirama. So many negatives can affect a clan for so long before karma turns it around."

Hashirama however completely ignored Madara, irking the Uchiha. Madara saw Hashirama turning his head back at the fire barrier, eyes lost in worry.

'I need to go save Tobirama. If what Madara said was true, I cannot stand back and let him die. I refuse so.'

 _Whoosh!_

Raising his head, Hashirama saw Madara charging down on him. Jumping back, he missed getting decapitated by his sickle. Madara landed on the head of the Wood Golem, using it as a rebounding center to rush after Hashirama.

Making the necessary hand signs, Hashirama summoned two great swords out from his still-sealed back scroll. Duel-wielding, he blocked both Madara's gunbai and sickle in one swing.

Hashirama's eyes turned blue, a rare indicator of him releasing his chakra.

"You leave me no choice. Strong Sword: Helmet Crusher."

Infusing massive amounts of purple colored chakra into his swords, Hashirama forced a tremendous quantity of pressure into his slash. To Madara's bewilderment, both his sickle and gunbai shattered, a fact he could not believe.

 _Slash!_

Body ripped open vertically, Madara gasped as the same slash also destroyed the entire Wood Golem in the process. Split in two, it bled out water as the eight wood dragons screamed to the Heavens. Hashirama clenched his teeth, free falling between his destroyed avatar while looking at his slain opponent.

It couldn't be helped. Tobirama needs to be saved. Hopefully Madara survives long enough to be rescued.

Falling down to his death, Madara coughed up blood and damned himself for being so careless. His adrenaline made him reckless, and ultimately doomed him to an early grave. Izanagi should have been utilized, despite it being a death sentence for his eyesight. And another usage of Susanoo will seal one of his eyes guaranteed.

'I have no choice.'

Feeling like a meteor, Madara's left eye started to glow and spin, pouring out blood in the air.

"Amatsumikaboshi."

Like magic, time reversed itself as everything briefly stopped in the entire world. Slowly the seconds rolled back, showing Madara rising back into the air and standing on top of the Wood Golem. Swords exited him as his body healed itself, he found himself once again in the air, daring to pounce on Hashirama.

Time reset itself and restored everything back into motion.

Feeling déjà vu, Hashirama looked up to see Madara above him. To his surprise he was weaving hand seals.

"Fire Style: Majestic Hurricane."

Swinging his gunbai while also spewing fire, a grand shockwave of fire that generated tornadoes rained down on Hashirama. Having no chance to endure or block it, Hashirama used Earth Style to travel through his Wood Golem and exited out from a Wood Dragons mouth. The entire construct caught on fire, roaring in pain before falling apart.

Back on flatten ground, Hashirama took a knee, breathing hard as Madara too landed on a knee.

Both were at their breaking points as a cold stalemate ensued. Pieces of the Wood Golem and Dragons rained down, looking like a shower to symbolized the destructive force the two ninja were capable of.

To Madara's great woe, his left Mangekyo Sharingan felt dead, and morbidly realized that he has finally went blind in the eye. Hashirama noticed that the eye was entirely white, having no definite features anymore before Madara closed the eyelid.

"That sensation. I've felt it before in our last three battles. What is that jutsu you used?"

Madara, regaining his breathe, made a "hmph" sound since it was no longer necessary to keep the technique a secret. He cannot ever use it again anyway.

"That jutsu is a unique power born from my left eye. No known person in history claimed to ever attain it, so I called it Amatsumikaboshi."

"Amatsumikaboshi? I recognize that name as being a malignant deity from a religion."

"Correct. And I found it fitting for this technique. Dread Star of Heaven is perfect in more ways than one."

"Explain."

"Patience Hashirama. I'm getting to it."

Hashirama bit his bottom lip, wanting to know the secrets of this jutsu. After all, can he do the same for his right Mangekyo?

Madara touched his closed eyelid before removing his hand from the useless body part.

"Amatsumikaboshi is ultimately a space-time ninjutsu that allows the user to control the continuum at the highest level. Most specifically, the aspect of time itself. Whatever my eye casts itself on, I can reverse anything in my field of vision by a set amount of time. At full strength, I can go back as far as five minutes. But weakened enough, only by a few seconds as you have just seen."

Hashirama's face became surprised, finally understanding why sometimes Madara was able to defeat tactics he knew for sure would be fatal. Madara was a scary man indeed when it came how resourceful he was.

"And to my observation and research, others are affected by this jutsu too, but seem to never experience anything out of the ordinary other than what some assume to be destiny. Only you seem to have noticed the shift in the perspective of time, but only after the effect. Perhaps it is this jutsu's only weakness when somebody survives it enough times to put the pieces together."

Regaining some strength, Madara stood up fully. Hashirama did likewise, doing his best to get into a battle stance.

"Yin Style is used as a basis for this jutsu, making it appear similar to genjutsu. But the effects are entirely real, not some illusion to trick the mind. Sometimes I likened it to Izanagi, but far more practical and versatile in usage. If my entire army suddenly died, I could theoretically resurrect them all and allow their sense of premonition to change their fates."

"That jutsu sounds broken." Joked Hashirama, trying to lighten the tightness in his gut.

"Rest assured it is broken, since my eye is now useless. It can never be used again."

"So, you really are blind in that eye?"

"Correct."

"But what about your right eye Madara? To this day you never seem to perform any jutsu with it, unless I am mistaken and never noticed it."

A dry smile came across Madara's face, now also getting into a battle stance.

"That jutsu is too dangerous to use, even by my standards. In practice it is hard to control, with each usage degenerating my eyes even further. Besides a single use of that, Susanoo, or Izanagi will cause total blindness to me now. It is not worth it. Heck, maintaining my right Mangekyo Sharingan is too much already."

At that statement his eye devolved back into the basic Sharingan. At this stage, he could barely see, everything appearing to be grey and inverted. Depth perception was lost, making it even worse.

"Madara, why go so far? While you can still see, lets unite our forces and change the ninja world forever. We can convince our clans and save our brothers from their duel. Please do not allow your heart to become blind to a better reality."

Madara suddenly began to cackle madly, shooting dread down Hashirama's spine.

"Your still on that nonsense Hashirama? Peace between us is impossible, just like how the highest gods look down on Naraku. It cannot be done. Our history is soaked in too much warfare for any of us to grow pass it. Do you not remember that our fathers killed each other on that fateful day?"

Hashirama clenched his fists.

"I vividly remember that day like it was yesterday."

"Then why preach such nonsense every time I see you? Is it because of our brief childhood friendship Hashirama? I've long ago discarded such garbage memories from my memory banks. I'd advised you do the same since it was just childish gibberish in the end."

"That not true and you know it Madara. Such a bond can never be so easily thrown away. Look past the hatred and you will see the light too."

"There is no light in this world Hashirama. Only darkness and death exist. I am the living proof of that." Yelled Madara, now getting pissed at the conversation.

"Madara, have you not heard the saying that 'in the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king'?' You can be the guiding light for all of those who are trapped in such darkness. Allow me to be the torch you hold to realize this."

"Tch', your persistence is annoying Hashirama. Enough talk. I grow weary of hearing your mumbling."

Hashirama slowly closed his eyes, hating the fact his wisdom was falling on deaf ears.

But alas he was powerless to change his heart.

"So be it." Said Hashirama, opening his eyes and finding the conviction to win the battle through brute force, not through diplomacy.

Madara smiled at the instinct to kill in Hashirama's eyes.

"I like that look in your eyes Hashirama. Now we are talking."

Madara sealed away his sickle and gripped both hands to his gunbai.

"Fire Style: Great Fanned Fire."

Swinging the fan, three enormous swirls of fire was released. Charging straight at Hashirama, the Senju leader clapped his hands together as his will for victory grew.

"Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu."

A fortified dome appeared before Hashirama but allowing the back to be exposed.

 _Boom!_

All three swirls impacted against the shield, detonating in a dazzling explosion. Unharmed, Hashirama turned around to see Madara coming at his blind spot. Upon being in range, the previous fire style jutsu's smoke covered Hashirama's vision. Being in near touching distance, Madara attempted to cut Hashirama's eyes out with a kunai, but Hashirama covered the backside of the dome.

Now trapped inside, Madara started to hack away at Hashirama inside of the enclosed dome. But to his dismay, the bloody Hashirama turned out to be a wood clone.

The real Hashirama was outside of the dome, using both Earth Style and camouflage from the smoke to escape. He transformed his entire hand into a miniature wood dragon, intending to merge it with the dome and start stealing Madara's chakra reserves.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation."

The entire dome glowed red before cracking open and exploding. Slightly dazed from the backlash, Madara was scorched and discarded his ripped clothing, revealing a muscular chest. Hashirama was speechless at how far Madara was pushing himself while walking out the makeshift crater.

"I am not finished yet Hashirama. I can still go on."

Knowing any form of retort would be pointless, Hashirama summoned a sword and charged right at Madara. Not dismayed in the slightest bit, Madara too rushed in at Hashirama.

With determination for utmost victory or glory, both swung their weapons down at their opponent's head.

 _Clash!_

* * *

A supreme silence filled the battlefield, with only the Amaterasu flames making any noise on the terrain. The heat was nightmarish, making both combatants sweat like pigs in the makeshift furnace.

But they never once closed their eyes as dirty sweat rolled down their brows.

In every three seconds, both Izuna and Tobirama inched forward, stopping when the ground underneath made any noise.

Wielding mirroring scowls, both envisioned victory and the desire to end their years long rivalry once and for all. Their fathers killed each other, their younger brothers were slain by the opposing clan members, and their mothers both died from illness and a broken heart.

Enough is enough.

Slowly they inched along, feeling one with the flames that burned just like their convictions.

Both took the same step, crushing a leaf underneath them.

"Now."

Both Izuna and Tobirama rushed forward, looking like shimmers that produced afterimages.

 _Clash!_

Colliding their swords together, the very same sparks flew down and ignited the dried leaves around them. Seeing their reflections in their rivals blade, both disengaged and started to hack at the other with complete abandon.

Second slash.

Ten slashes.

Fifty slashes.

Two-Hundred slashes.

Both sporting cuts all over them, Izuna managed to grab Tobirama's wrist and flail him around. Before being launched, Tobirama kicked him in the face, being released as Izuna flew back.

Landing on his feet, Tobirama immediately chased him. Izuna recovered and pointed his blade at the ground.

 _Stab!_

Planting his blade into the floor, Izuna performed a hand spring from the hilt. Missed decapitating Izuna by a hair, Tobirama turned around to see Izuna land behind him. The Uchiha member turned around and released a 'Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu' with frightening speed. Performing the necessary hand seals, Tobirama quickly released water from his mouth in the form of 'Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu'.

 _Bang!_

With steam filling up the immediate location, Izuna observed the landscape with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Seeing shuriken passing through the smoke, Izuna dodged them all thanks to his heightened awareness.

 _Plow!_

Tobirama rushed through the smokescreen, sword pointing straight between Izuna's eyes. Izuna got on guard, ready to split Tobirama's jaw open.

Mere inches away, Tobirama eyes shimmered.

 _Slash!_

With his stomach completely ripped open, Izuna was bug-eyed as blood and guts leaked out from him. Coughing up blood, Izuna cursed as he collapsed by landing on his knees before impacting the ground face first.

Few feet behind Izuna's prone body, Tobirama's entire body was shaking as his shoulders went up and down. Hearing incoherent noises escaping Izuna's throat, he ominously turned around to gaze at his fallen opponent.

Izuna wasn't moving, mouth slowly opening and closing as strange choking noises took place.

"Flying Raijin: Strike. You may not remember, but earlier in our battle I'd touched your chest. I'd marked you so that I can have the opportunity just for this occasion. My trump card. You never saw it coming, did you?"

Nothing came out of Izuna's mouth, still breathing erratically.

Tobirama walked towards Izuna, positioning his blade over his back.

"Goodbye."

 _Stish!_

Tobirama penetrated his blade into Izuna, causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen. Heart pierced, his Mangekyo Sharingan vanished as soulless white eyes took their place.

He won the duel.

Tobirama took a knee, leaving both palms on the hilt as he stared at Izuna's upturned cheek.

"I always hated you, but nonetheless I still respected your power and fortitude. If only you weren't blind to your ideals, perhaps we could have worked something out. But I guess you Uchiha are cursed thanks to your blood and eyes. A shame really."

Finishing a quick prayer and eulogy, Tobirama got up to view the entire body of Izuna. He almost appeared at peace. Taking his sword out, Tobirama scanned the arena and was still perplexed at why the barrier did not disappeared. Or why the black flames continued to burn. Is it possible that a time limit was set up?

"Perhaps I can escape with Earth Style by traveling underground outside of the barriers reach. I doubt this barrier travels too far underground. Or use Flying Raijin and escape the perimeters. I'd marked Hashirama and should be able to teleport out."

Unbeknownst to Tobirama, a bloody smile appeared on Izuna's face.

 _Poof!_

"What the Hell?" Yelled Tobirama, shocked to see Izuna's entire body exploding in a puff of smoke.

A shadow quickly approached Tobirama's blind spot.

"You are wide open." Said a familiar voice behind Tobirama. A cold feel traveled through the Senju's spine.

Turning around, Izuna, fully healed, was alive and stabbed Tobirama in the gut. Twisting his body by a mere inch at the last second, Tobirama avoided absolute death.

Breathing heavily as light amounts of blood dripped down from his mouth, Tobirama grimly realized that he was fooled. And what's worse, his own jutsu was used against him.

Hatred appeared on Tobirama's face as Izuna smiled wickedly.

"I see now. Shadow Clone Jutsu. You copied it, didn't you?" Said Tobirama, trying his best at not coughing up blood.

Dark chuckling escaped Izuna's lips.

"Thanks to the Sharingan, I can always see the smallest of details. Even hand signs in the middle of combat. Seeing that technique many times beforehand, it was second nature to learn. Thanks for a new technique."

Izuna slightly dug his sword deeper into Tobirama, causing the Senju to curse inwardly.

"When did you utilized it?"

Izuna's Mangekyo Sharingan glowed from the good feelings.

"When I disengaged from my sword and planted in to the ground. In the moment I was above you, thus briefly escaping your vision, I created the clone and used body flicker to escape. From a taijutsu user, I learned the 'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf', which allowed me to be in my clone's shadow before escaping. Not even a sensor such as you are keen enough to see that escape."

Tobirama coughed up blood and landed on Izuna's chest.

"Tch', after giving me such a beautiful death speech, you still end up coughing up blood on me. What a vile creature you truly are Tobirama, but even I am nice enough to give you a proper burial. Cremation will be perfect for you."

Making a dark laugh, Izuna dislodged his sword from Tobirama and kicked him away.

 _Poof!_

Tobirama exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing it to be a Shadow Clone.

"I already knew you were a shadow clone, made when our elemental attacks collided. I know you are hiding underground Tobirama. Do you forget my eyes can see chakra even underneath the Earth?"

Tobirama immediately burst out, appearing no different than before.

"For a sensor you are quite too sensitive even in battle. How did you had the foresight to send a clone after my clone and draw the real me out with my perceived victory? Even your impressive speed and senses shouldn't have been able to see me escape with my teleportation jutsu."

"You ask too many questions. Just call it experience."

"Hehe, I cannot wait to end your arrogant behind."

"Likewise."

Both ninja got into their respective combat stances, swords drawn for action.

'At this rate, this fight will never end. We understand each other's abilities too much and are roughly at the same level. And thanks to this fiery landscape, heat exhaustion or heatstroke's are likely to happen. It is time to try _tha_ t out.'

Izuna used his free hand to remove the bangs covering his forehead.

Concentrating chakra into his right eye, blood started to leak from it. But to his surprise, nothing happened besides gaining a feeling of heat.

Heat that was directed towards the surrounding black flames.

Eyes focusing on the black flames, a rush of telekinetic control started to happen. The black flames immediately started to twist and contort, turning into any shape he could imagine.

He can manipulate the Amaterasu flames. A master of the flames of Hell itself.

Tobirama became alarmed when the flames started to change and shape shift out of the blue. The Hell kind of power was this?

"I can see."

The Amateraus flames immediately became animated and started to rush after Tobirama. Alarmed, Tobirama used Earth Style to escape the tsunami, but quickly left the Earth when black flames penetrated that too. Jumping and dodging, the endless waves started to shoot miniature missiles at him, forcing the Senju to sacrifice precious chakra by sending clones out as shields. Some of the flames took on a misshapen humanoid form, attempting to get in high-speed taijutsu matches against Tobirama.

Dodging a devastating kick from the humanoid, Tobirama backed away and formed some quick hand seals. Izuna recognized the sequence as another original jutsu from the Uchiha Clan.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Cupping a hand around his mouth, Tobirama released six miniature fireballs at the humanoid. Grinning as its hollowed eyes twinkled, it allowed the fireballs to hit its chest. But to Tobirama's dismay, it did absolutely nothing to the entity.

"Damn, so fighting fire with fire does not work in this situation. I-"

Seemingly using body flicker, the humanoid appeared before Tobirama and tried to uppercut him. Dodging it by a hair, Tobirama saw a black fist coming straight to his nose.

Tobirama, unable to initiate Flying Raijin, held his breathe as his end drew closer.

About to get punched in the face, the humanoid suddenly disintegrated into a flaming pile, sparing the Senju from absolute death. Izuna from afar was coughing up spittle, closing his right eye from the sheer agony.

Once again Tobirama thanked the Heavens for his luck and Izuna's inexperience with such eyes. Tobirama quickly got on a clean patch of ground, a rarity at this stage of the match.

Vision shaking, Izuna recognized the jutsu. According to the tablet deciphered from Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan, the eldest son Indra Otsutsuki could use a jutsu that controls the Amatrasu. A supplementary and support jutsu. Hailed from his right eye, he called it 'Kagutsuchi' and used it numerous times against Ashura.

A perfect jutsu indeed to possess.

Izuna began to chuckle as he wiped the blood off from his cheek. Tobirama's infamous water styles are now truly useless against him. He now has total control of the terrain.

"What was that jutsu?" Gasped Tobirama, amazed that he almost died so easily. To easily use shape transformation against such flames should be impossible, regardless of talent.

"Kagutsuchi."

"Kagutsuchi?"

Izuna, now fully composed, burst out laughing in another fit of mania. Tobirama was disgusted by the Uchiha's increasing delusions of grandeur.

"With this and Amaterasu, I wield control over the flames of Hell itself. I am fire. I am death."

Izuna then started to point at Tobirama, proclaiming that he was going to perish no matter what. Both Mangekyo eyes appeared crazed.

"Your insane."

Widening his left eye, Izuna released numerous Amaterasu waves at Tobirama. Thinking fast, Tobirama began to teleport all over the area that was marked by his weapons.

 _Swish!_

 _Pssh!_

 _Fletch!_

Running low on chakra, Tobirama released clones and shuriken to act as either locators, shields, or decoys at the ensuring chaos. To the untrained eye, it appeared that hundreds of Tobirama's were scattered over the arena, with many more replacing the vanishing afterimages. Growing tired, Izuna closed his left eye, even falling to his knees at the sheer agony.

Weaving numerous hand signs, Tobirama performed 'Water Style: Severing Wave' to create a path out from the black flames. But to his horror, the water streaming from his mouth immediately evaporated upon touching the black flames.

"Damn it all. I really can't get rid of these cursive flames. This is not good."

Hopping on a tree, Tobirama reevaluated the environment and knew his chances of survival were practically non-existent. Easily ninety-nine percent of the total area was scorched, leaving little to sit on.

He was screwed.

"I might end up regretting this, but it is worth it. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Creating a cross with his fingers, a clone of Tobirama materialized. Jumping from the tree, the clone used 'Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu' to merge with a safe patch of sand. Traveling underground, the clone went towards the direction of Hashirama before colliding against the Uchiha Flame Wall. Cursing, the clone roared in pain as the fire destroyed his flesh.

He disappeared, making the real Tobirama gasp from the painful memories and realization he couldn't escape.

Tobirama was forced to take a knee on the tree branch.

"Darn it all. That was the furthest I could travel underground, and it still failed. Can this blasted thing also prevent space-time ninjutsu? I cannot risk spending the chakra on a clone to test it out. What should I do?"

Tobirama saw Izuna regaining his composure, though his left eye was still tightly closed.

Knowing he doesn't have much time left, Tobirama threw shuriken at Izuna, with some compacting against the higher Amaterasu fires.

Izuna's right eye widened at seeing the attack.

"Kagutsuchi."

Izuna made the shuriken-cloaked Amaterasu flames disappear, but then his right eye felt horrible. Closing it, Izuna did his best to move his body, but several of the shuriken struck his being.

Izuna fell back to the floor, mortified that his arms, legs, and ribs were injured. Painfully he plucked them off, but it was damning to know that his chakra levels and overall health decreased significantly.

He was close to reaching his limit.

Drawing out his katana, Izuna planted it against a rock and used it as a crutch to rise up. Blood dripping everywhere, Izuna's entire body was shaking as he forced his eyes open. To his great dismay, his eyes were forced to return to their default state, no longer able to use even the basic Sharingan.

The blood stopped dripping down his cheeks, but to Izuna's discomfort, his vision felt hazy and less crisp.

His vision deteriorated from the fight.

"Curses. It is true after all with these eyes. I am going blind. Darn it all."

Tobirama jumped from his sitting position, appearing several meters before Izuna. Exhausted, he too took out his blade and struck it against the ground as a crutch. He has enough strength for perhaps a few more jutsu before going out in unconscious land.

This was the final stage.

Nothing was said. Nothing was heard. Both ninja simply breathed and stared at their greatest rival. Fiery embers slowly rained down like snow, covering their bodies and the ground in soot.

On a patch of land that surrounded a perimeter of a hundred yards, this was the final area not scorched in fire. Everything else was damned, including the tree Tobirama just left from. Outside of the fire barrier, a lightning storm grew in the distance, shooting out streaks of bolts to intensify the atmosphere.

 _Boom!_

Thunder rang across the sky, shaking the landscape right down to the foundation. Tobirama and Izuna saw the lightning flash, covering the area in a blueish shadow.

Yet not once did the combatants took their eyes away from their enemy.

Hearts bumping through their chest, the end game echoed its closing credits through their heads. It was time for the finale.

"We are both finished Izuna. Just like me, you can only do so much before throwing the towel."

"So what? Long as you are dead at my feet then I will be happy. Even if my life is forfeited."

"You always talk a tough game, but reality is showing me something anything than what bravado you are spewing."

"You think you are so smart and cool. Always thinking you are right when in fact you are nothing more than horse crap. I cannot wait to bury your sorry ass here."

A dry smile came across Tobirama's face. The enraged Izuna became even more mad.

"The Hell is so goddamn funny to you? Do you not realize your predicament?"

"I wonder if our own fathers had a conversation just like this before they killed each other? It seems fitting that their sons continue the fight they failed to finish."

Izuna allowed a nasty sneer to cross his lips.

"How dare you talk about that to me. You have no right to question or converse with me about that."

"Stop acting like that you are the only one hurt from that day. We both lost a father and can never get them back. I've known you for years. Virtually my entire life and yet I am no closer to understanding you."

"Why bother? We are oil and water. Our clans hated each other for whole centuries. Countless generations killing each other off in the name of justice. Peace and understanding between us is impossible and pointless. Too much blood has been spilled. We cannot forgive you."

Tobirama fixed his position, finding his legs getting tired at each passing second.

"I used to think the same too. I used to see you Uchiha nothing more as monsters that deserved to be purged. But when your own members started to defect to our clan, I was highly against it and wanted them to either be executed or used as simple shields. But slowly I began to listen to them and understand how your clan thinks."

"You know nothing about us. Those traitors are nothing more than cowards who cannot understand loyalty. They will stab your back if you allow them too."

"Even so, I was given the opportunity to understand your psychology. Some even offered up their bodies to be examined by our medics, to help us understand their physiology and most importantly, the Sharingan."

"What!?"

Izuna was so pissed that he began to grind his teeth. Those traitorous pigs will be killed by his own two hands for revealing their long-kept secrets.

"Your lineage is cursed. Your blood is the reason why you think the way you do, and unable to see the bigger picture. Love and pain are the gateway to your fallacies."

"Shut up. You know nothing of us. Just because you did a few science experiments that suddenly you know everything about us. Trifling buffoon, I'll kill you where you stand."

"We'll see." Said Tobirama, enjoying the madness contorting Izuna's face. Once they perform their final jutsu's, Tobirama is betting on his anger to cloud his judgement. Even a single lapse in logical thinking can make a difference in combat. His experience in wars taught him that painful lesson.

Another lightning strike sounded off, eclipsing the area in a frightening light.

"How did you get those eyes?" Asked Tobirama, needing to know the source of Izuna's pain.

"I rather go to the grave and burn in Hell than tell you that bastard."

"Why? Afraid of the truth that I might be on to something."

Izuna crunched his teeth so much that blood escaped his cracked gums.

Somewhere in Izuna's brain, something snapped deep within his reservoirs. Like all of the anger he stored was released from his synapses.

"Mangekyo Sharingan again huh?" Asked Tobirama, seeing the eyes once again appearing in Izuna's skull.

Unable to speak, Izuna stood up firmly and let go of his katana's hilt. Ominously, he extended his right arm out, palm pointing towards the sky.

Right Mangekyo spinning, all of the available Amaterasu flames magically came alive and rushed after Izuna. Surprised to not see any coming after him and instead towards the caster, Tobirama saw all of the flames including the earlier regular flames condensing into his palm. An unholy sphere blacker than night all that remained, crackling with black lightning and shining in an eerie manner.

Will-O-wisps appearing from some demonic origin generated around Izuna, which created phantom shapes of the image of screaming men. Even terrifying noises came from their mouths, sending terror down Tobirama's spine.

The area once again became caked in a blueish shadow, cascading terror on the arena as Izuna's image warped with madness.

"You've brought this upon yourself. You've made me to this. Now it is time for you to be reaped, you bastard."

Eyes almost appearing an unnatural red, Izuna's chakra grew to unprecedented levels, burning the very Earth underneath him. Outside of the barrier, Izuna's very own chakra escaped and penetrated from the surfaces of lakes and ponds, reaching up to the very clouds themselves. The color of the entire sky and immediate location changed, becoming grey-scaled and dirty. Lightning strikes became a deep red, burning everything around and forcing some ninja to dodge them.

Hair spiking up, the air around Izuna appeared in a different form of animation, looking out worldly and alien-like. Tobirama braced himself, shocked to see such pressure emitting from a tired foe. What were the limits of Izuna?

"You have no say about the Uchiha. Resistance is futile against our might. One blast and you'll become cinders. We win, and you lose."

A purplish-black aura generated around Izuna, painting his outline a terrifying white. Somehow a lone lightning strike passed through the barrier and collided against Izuna, caking his body in more power. Steam pouring out from his mouth as his screaming became deeper in bass, dragon-like energy wisps spiraled out from his aura, roaring in synchronization to Izuna. Phantom afterimages of Izuna's face rushed at Tobirama, making the Senju putting up his best guard before realizing that it dissipated before touching him.

Izuna's right arm became a mixture of bloody red and black, a tell-tale sign of fourth degree burns. Cracks were running all through it, ending just pass his shoulder and upper back. The orb in his palm grew by many diameters, appearing like a massive sphere that spun just like a planet. A sole white light was visible in the black sphere, appearing like an evil eye looking out from a portal. Many of the dragon-wisps circled around it before dissipating.

All upper garments and remaining ninja tools blew away from Izuna, leaving his entire chest and stomach naked. Even parts of his pants blew away, revealing all of his injuries from the duel.

But he paid them no mind.

Witnessing Izuna's extraordinary transformation, Tobirama figured that he might as well perform his strongest jutsu while he still has the strength and time for it.

After all, the pride of the Senju's was on the line.

Letting go his sword and sheathing it, Tobirama made the snake seal, the beginning of his final attacks.

"This is it. Prepare yourself Izuna."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** The first half of this "One-Shot" has been released. The second half will be released next friday. Stay tuned for that.

As for Madara's Mangekyo abilities, I originally had plenty of room to work around with. In the actual series, he never used its abilities besides Susanoo. So a few things could have happened:

1\. He has the same abilities as Sasuke and Indra (anime-wise since the manga never explored them). Thus he would have Amaterasu and/or Kagutsuchi (though Anime Indra never used the latter). This is further supported in the anime since Indra and Sasuke has the same Mangekyo design, though it makes one wonder why Madara doesn't and the fact Indra has a totally different design in the manga.

2\. Acquired original powers that had the same technique in both eyes (like Obito's Kamui or Shisui's Kotoamatsukami) or two different techniques in a sole eye (like Itachi's Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu).

Since I gave Izuna the same eye powers as Sasuke, it makes sense that Madara will gain some original jutsu. While his right Mangekyo power remains unknown, but his left's technique, "Amatsumikaboshi", was a perfect addition to Madara's overall abilities. To understand my reasoning for giving Madara this jutsu, let me explain the backstory. For the name, a malicious shinto god who is rumored to be older than the five heavenly gods themselves already makes the name sound appealing. And since the name is shared by a badass Marvel comics villain, it made it fitting for Madara to have such a name. And most Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu's are named after Shinto gods, I said "why not" and made it a reality.

As for the power of Amatsumikaboshi, it was inspired by Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (Tale of Madara Uchiha) and Naruto Shippudden: Episode 338. For the former, there was a brief scene where Madara seemingly reversed time against a fuma shuriken thrown by Hashirama. After blocking it with his gunbai while his left Eternal Mangekyo glows and spins, the shuriken magically goes back to Hashirama, who manages to catch it with a tree branch. For the latter, Izanagi performed by Rai Uchiha to resurrect deceased Uchiha members contradicts every other instance of Izanagi as a genjutsu 'performed on oneself'. It should be impossible to use such a power on others, thus making it a mistake by the animators, regardless how cool it was (unless his Mangekyo played a role in this diversion). Nonetheless, both depictions was used for the creation of Amatsumikaboshi's development.

While unsaid in the actual story of this fanfic, but Amatsumikaboshi cannot stop time or fast forward it. Only reversing it up to five minutes tops. And upon a single usage, even by a mere second, a cool down period of ten minutes takes place. So until the time lapse passes, it becomes impossible to use Amatsumikaboshi, another drawback for the time manipulating jutsu.

And to help explain why Madara may have never used Amatsumikaboshi in the actual series, but upon being reanimated, Madara had no need to reverse time. The kage's and shinobi alliance gave him no reason to reverse anything since it would impede the Ten-Tails resurrection even longer. And upon being pinned by Hashirama's torii seals as Obito became the Ten-Tails jinchuriki, Madara simply gave no fucks since his contingency plan (Black Zetsu) was going to help fix the situation in his favor. Now the ONLY time I can see Madara using Amatsumikaboshi was when Black Zetsu was converting his body into Kaguya's, but I theorize it that Madara couldn't use it since Black Zesu had total control of his body. Thus he was doomed and unable to use his saving grace (which would have been Madara traveling back to the point of him saying "I am the savior of this world", brutally rip Black Zetsu to shreds, and have a honorable duel against Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito).

In Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, some original jutsu in said game was used in this fanfic. And those include "Strong Sword: Helmet Crusher" and "Fire Style: Majestic Hurricane". The jutsu "Fire Style: Great Fanned Fire" was used in multiple Ninja Storm games, mainly by Obito in his Fourth Great War costume. I am saying all of this just in case for clarification and reference reasons.

And as for why Tobirama Senju could use all five chakra natures, it was explicitly stated in the Fourth Databook that he could. This is highly impressive for a shinobi with no known kekkei genkai's, a feat shared with Hiruzen Sarutobi. So this is the reason why Tobirama used many different styles of jutsu against Izuna.

And yes in the anime, Tobirama was the one to use the Infinite Darkness Jutsu. So that explains why he has it, and with me taking it a step further and having him to be the one to create it. And as for the genjutsu combating against other genjutsu trope, this was borrowed from the anime when Kabuta failed to override Izanami with his Tayuya genes.

According to the Second Databook, Amaterasu is considered to be the "antipodes" to Tsukuyomi. They are opposites, yet born from the same mold. Nonetheless I didn't necessarily want Izuna to be a "earlier" version of Itachi Uchiha. Yet I know some will flank me for making Izuna "another" version of Sasuke, which is perfectly understandable. But due to his appearance, I've always envisioned him to have similar powers to Sasuke, not having original Mangekyo powers like my version of Madara. Take it as you see fit, but at least my perspective is out there.

Now some might flag me for making Amaterasu "too OP", but I think I did a reasonable job in the realm of reality. I've always thought that Kagutsuchi could make the Amaterasu technique far more versatile than what was shown in the series. And as a fanfic writer, I decided to explore and expand on such a notion. Nonetheless, Amaterasu still has the same weaknesses shown in the canon series such as being able to be avoided (like the Fourth Raikage's speed), blocked (Gaara's sand or Naruto's version one cloak), deflected (Deva Path's Almighty Push), absorbed (Preta Path or Kamui), or sealed away (Jiraiya's Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal).

And to close my case with Amaterasu, in general I've grown to dislike the term "Blaze Style/ Inferno Style". In practice, a single Mangekyo Sharingan having this power should be able to span hundreds or thousands of unique jutsu since it is a advanced nature release. But it can't, or at the least never has. It just a fancy term that literally manipulates the Amaterasu flames. "Kagutsuchi", the other half of the original Blaze Style is perfect on its own, and does not need the first half to perform all of the function Blaze Style entails. So this is why that "Blaze Style" was entirely omitted from the actual story. And for the record, "Blaze Style: Honoikazuchi" should be applied just like Kagutsuchi, and that being its own original Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu that either offensive or supportive. Yes this jutsu is anime-only, but such a cool concept should have been utilized more efficiently and make it different than the most basic administration of Kagutsuchi. Or at the least make it a support jutsu that manipulates the Amaterasu flames in a entirely different manner that Kagutsuchi could never do. That just my take on the manner.

As for Izuna, it felt good to give him a high plethora of abilities. In the manga, all he had was kenjutsu (swordsmanship), Sharingan (which he used to see shuriken being slowed down), and unknown abilities for his Mangekyo Sharingan while being rumored to be on par with Madara. Not bad, but somewhat lackluster. The anime made it a little better since Izuna used "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" and genjutsu via Sharingan, but still came up short overall. So these shortcomings ultimately convinced me to give Izuna these:

1 (Generic Techniques): Body Flicker, Substitution, Transformation, and Shadow Clone Jutsu (copied).

2 (Taijutsu): Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, and strong enough to fling Tobirama around with a single hand.

3 (Nature Transformations): Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu, Fire Style: Uchiha Flame Formation (invented it), Lightning Style: Lightening Rat Tremor, and coating lightning chakra through his blade.

4 (Sharingan Exclusive): Keen to the smallest details, copying ninjutsu, and seeing chakra as color.

5 Mangekyo Sharingan): Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi.

So I hoped you liked this extensive library of attacks to Izuna's caliber.


	2. Nirvana

**Chapter 2: Nirvana**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved besides my very own OC's. Everything else rightfully belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Clash!_

On top of a partially destroyed mountain, Madara and Hashirama were fighting with total abandonment with their swords. Wounded extensively, both clothing and armor was shredded apart with each passing attack.

 _Slash!_

Madara cut a tree in half horizontally, finding Hashirama jumping over the falling structure. Cocking a open hand strike, Hashirama thrust it forward while turning the hand into wood. Aiming with his fingers, Madara avoided all five and cut the middle finger off. Grunting, Hashirama disintegrated the jutsu and landed on the ground.

"Your mine Hashirama."

Jumping after Hashirama, Madara collided his blade against Hashirama's own. Lone Sharingan looking crazed, Hashirama simply headbutted Madara, forcing the Uchiha to recoil from the strike. Throwing a stab, Hashirama was surprised when Madara moved his body to the side far enough to avoid a gut slash despite sacrificing his right bicep. Sword logged in his arm, Madara smiled before attempting to grab Hashirama's wrist and break it. But to Madara's disappointment, Hashirama's grew armored wood over the joint sprung from his own pores.

Annoyed, Madara let go and simply karate chopped Hashirama's throat, causing him to fall back. Huffing, Madara plucked the sword out of his arm and threw it to the ground. Ignoring the throbbing pain, Madara simply observed Hashirama getting back up, but slower than usual.

 _Whizz!_

Hashirama moved his head just fast enough to avoid a fatal impalement. Cheek nicked from the tossed sword, blood poured down his face as Madara rushed in again.

 _Pow!_

 _Whack!_

 _Slam!_

Punches, kicks, chops, headbutts, and elbow drops were being thrown left and right. After getting his chin uppercut, Hashirama threw a lethal jab into Madara's nose. Kicked in a sore rib, Madara stomped on Hashirama's foot before elbowing the base of his thorax.

Both kicked each other's feet underneath their opponent, thus becoming parallel to their opposite in their descent.

'Today I win Hashirama.' Thought Madara while wielding a bloody smile.

'You never cease to amaze me Madara. Where do you get this power from?' Thought Hashirama, wearing a mix of a smile and a frown.

About to impact the ground, both used an arm to rebound and spring jump from the Earth. Doing front flips, each kicked at their sworn rival, but was deflected by a identical strike. Seeing the shockwaves from the blow, both grunted before disengaging and allowing gravity to bring them back down.

Hashirama landed in a standing position as Madara's feet created tracks in the dirt.

 _Boom!_

A lightning strike happened, coloring the area in darkened light.

Arm slumped to his side, Madara was breathing hard as Hashirama did his best to keep his guard up. Shoulders humping up and down, Hashirama could tell that it was apparent that both were hitting their limits.

But the towel couldn't be thrown yet.

Refusing to give up, Madara rushed in, throwing countless light jabs at Hashirama while ignoring his pain. Blocking them all with his palms, Hashirama attempted to kick Madara, but the Uchiha jumped over it by flipping over the knee. Landing on the ground, Madara was rewarded with a mean elbow to his face. Not letting it to slow him down, Madara clenched his bleeding gums and punched Hashirama in the gut.

Bent over, Hashirama gasped as he received additional blows to his chest and chin. Rolling away backwards, Hashirama slammed against a tree, but was still able to avoid a mean punch to his nose, leaving a hole in the tree's trunk. Grunting, Madara tried to kick Hashirama down, but the Senju avoided it by pedaling to his side. Doing a spring back flip, Hashirama was on his feet again and started to run up a tree. Annoyed, Madara pursued him and started to hack away the leaves in his face.

 _Catch!_

Foot caught in a branch, Madara was shocked before seeing Hashirama descending on him. Fist cocked back, Hashirama delivered a devastating left hook to Madara's cheek, causing blood to fly everywhere. Landing at the base of the tree, Hashirama looked up to see not Madara, but a log in his place.

 _Swish!_

Dodging shuriken from the shadows, Hashirama saw Madara in the middle of a body of water. Not one to be hesitant, Hashirama ran towards Madara, which the latter mimicked in earnest.

Cocking their fists, both screamed as sweat left their faces like tears captured in the wind.

They were mere inches away, pouring everything in their final attack.

 _Boom!_

"What the!"

"Shit!"

A black ray of densely packed chakra penetrated from the lake, merging with the dark clouds above. Backing away at the last possible second, both Hashirama and Madara were shocked at the sudden interruption.

"What is this?" Said Hashirama, glued to the spectacle before him. To his morbid curiosity, the chakra felt dark and gloomy, devoid of any light or good qualities. And the pressure was only rising, multiplying to various other locations on the battlefield.

"It cannot be. Is this….."

Clenching his good fist and blinking his remaining eye, Madara became horrified to realize that the chakra belonged to his very own younger brother. Gazing at the barrier he created, he was shocked to see the red flames becoming distorted and black, resembling a fiery mountain about to erupt.

Feeling an earthquake, the Earth split open and more fiery rays escaped the underworld, transforming the entire environment into an inverted hellish landscape.

"Is this the power of your Mangekyo Izuna? Have you achieved a higher ability unlike the which the world has seen? What is going on in there?"

"Madara, what is the meaning of this?"

Madara's Sharingan looked at Hashirama, appearing entirely white thanks to the colors of the new atmosphere.

A coy smile appeared on Madara's face, reflected on the changing waters he stood on.

"A new world order."

"What?"

Hashirama's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest as the lake's ripples intensified from the subsequent earthquake. Madara loved the anxiety on his greatest foe's face.

"Very soon, everything we have ever known and fought for is about to change forever. Can you see it? Can you feel it Hashirama? My brother has achieved a new level of power that might even exceed my own. And your brother is going to receive the full brunt of it."

Hashirama immediately looked at the barriers direction, awed by the changes it has recently acquired.

"So that-"

"Is the source of the distortions." Quipped Madara, now folding his arms.

"Tobirama."

"He is a goner. And just like Itama and Kawarama, you are about to lose another brother."

"What did you say!?" Hashirama looked back at Madara, anger coming across his features at the audacity of Madara's statement. Madara tightened his arms around his chest.

"You heard me. Your intermediate family is about to perish, just like most of mine all those years ago. I lost three younger brothers, so it is fitting if the same happens to you too."

"I never took you for a heartless monster Madara. How low are you willing to submit to?"

"Whatever it takes for the Uchiha to achieve dominance. I am so sick of you damn Senju that I will do anything to claim the ultimate prize. We will not be denied of our inheritance."

Another lightning strike claimed the area's color.

"Your destiny means jack squat for the greater good of mankind. I cannot allow you to win Madara. Not with that kind of warped thinking."

"Heh, you are missing the point. The Senju's mindset is so delusional and broad that you might as well be living in a genjutsu. Peace at that scale can never be achieved. Chakra has been around for nearly a millennium, and mankind is still no closer to a perfect utopia. And before that, man still killed and fought one another. It is in our DNA, a reality you must accept if you want to grow up."

"Those are the words of a loser Madara. As a man, I thought you would have enough hope to realize that anything is possible. We came so far, and we can still grow. Your ideology will only breed contempt, a disease for the evolution of us humans."

"Prove me wrong."

Madara, despite his injuries and changing terrain, lunged at Hashirama over the lake.

Waves crashing against his feet as the water turned to the color of fire, Hashirama got in a quick battle stance. The weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

A world that was becoming engulfed in waterspouts.

"Gladly."

* * *

To Tobirama, Izuna's entire being was smoking from the highly pressurized chakra. If Tobirama knew any better, he suspected that Izuna found a way to tap into his very own life force and inhibited energy cells. Was it due to those cursive eyes, or did his emotions allowed him to grab hold of a deeper reservoir of power?

"At this rate, he is not only going to destroy everything, but even himself at this level of exertion. It is comparable to the Eight Gates."

Tobirama's eyes then widened, finding the answer he was looking for.

"Tch', to think that I would have to perform _this_ is truly rare indeed. If you are listening Izuna, you will be the first to see this kind of power."

Tobirama tightened his stance, allowing his sweat to free fall from his brow.

He blinked, red eyes focused on ahead.

"And the first to die from it."

Holding his snake seal, Tobirama closed his eyes and took a calm breathe. Deep in his mind, a chakra signal was released in his brain, eclipsing Tobirama's closed eyelids maroon. Instantly veins appeared all over his forehead as a barely visible chakra veil surrounded him. Ground cracking underneath, Tobirama sunk several feet down as he opened his eyes.

"First Gate: Gate of Opening."

Feeling power rushing back to him, Tobirama's nearly depleted chakra levels returned to normal, with an extra bit added. His muscles became more defined and cut, allowing one-hundred percent utilization. A holy blueish-white shine appeared in Tobirama's eyes, a testament of his change.

With superhuman speed, Tobirama began to make hand seal formations like no other. Appearing like blurs, seventy-seven signs were made to complete the chakra molding. Hands in the form of a cross, Tobirama then cupped his hands to the side as a bowl of spiraling water appeared between his palms. Shining and sparking with bio-electricity, rocks and nearby debris slowly levitated around Tobirama, signaling his incredible chakra pressure. To Tobirama, time felt like it was getting slower.

Exerting outwards, Tobirama's chakra veil collided against Izuna's, creating a vortex of polarizing quality. Everything inside the barrier was obliterated, leaving a barren flat land riddled with battle scars and rubble.

* * *

Feeling a power opposing his own, Izuna 'woke' up and instantly realized where he was, like he was watching the last few minutes through someone else's eyes. His anger transcended his mind and allowed his body to attain a whole new level of power. Was it because of his Mangekyo Sharingan?

Izuna smiled, feeling more alive than ever before. It did not matter how he awakened such power, long as he had it for his grand finale. God was on his side.

Mangekyo Sharingan staring at his massive sphere, Izuna instinctively knew what to do. Planning and wait were no longer an option. The call of action was his only choice now. Any form of delays will only hinder him. No doubts can be made on the merit of his next decision.

The sphere's spiral intensified, almost appearing like a galaxy's own gyrate.

It is his birthright to succeed, or the vow to his _late friend_ would have been for naught.

A vow he has kept since that _fateful_ day…

* * *

 _Flashback – Uchiha Compound (About Two Weeks Ago)_

Almost a whole week passed since their last battle against the Senju. And like always, they have lost more than what they gained. Men and boys were either injured or depressed from the never-ending struggle. And despite Madara's promise for salvation with these "Mangekyo Sharingan', he has still failed them time and time again.

Failure that can no longer continue. Leniency cannot be tolerated anymore.

Standing before the sacred temple, a young man at the ripe age of twenty-five had his Sharingan activated. Wearing the customary Uchiha garb, his ponytail waved along the passing breeze. Fists clenched to his side, he slowly moved up the steps, heart heavy with dark intentions.

Moving up the highest temple, he came to the front doors that had a huge statue of Sun Wukong holding them shut. It was for cosmetic purposes, but the detail could not be denied, especially for his 'huoyan-jinjing', the Monkey King's unique dojutsu. Some Uchiha philosophers and deep-thinkers hypothesize that the ancients built this temple so that Wukong's 'fiery eyes golden gaze' will spot any enemy in the horizon and alert them to their presence. This will prevent the Uchiha from experiencing the hellish Samadhi fires that the enemy will bring forth to their clan.

The young Uchiha snorted at the absurdity of a statue's supposed power.

Right next to the left leg of Wukong stood Izuna. The young man's face hardened upon seeing his best friend appearing in pain. He seemed stressed out and deep in thought, but so was everyone else.

"Izuna."

Hearing his own name, the Uchiha looked up and saw Hikaku Uchiha looking at him. Izuna blinked to escape from his haziness.

"Hikaku, what brings you here?" Asked Izuna, stupefied to see his best friend at such an hour. It was midnight, and most of the clan was asleep. And as second-in-command, it was his duty to guard and supervise the perimeters with his ocular powers.

Hikaku never blinked, drinking up Izuna's tired image.

"Nothing, but I need to see Madara. Is he up?"

Izuna quickly rubbed his face.

"He is asleep now. But as his substitute you can pass the message to me."

"Izuna, now not the time for politics and fake professionalism. I need to see Madara now. It is for the sake of the clan."

Izuna's face hardened, finding himself awake at the seriousness in Hikaku's eyes. It almost appeared that he was committed to something nefarious.

"I am sorry Hikaku, but I am afraid that your request has been denied. Come in the morning when he's awake."

A dry smirk came across Hikaku's face, putting Izuna on guard, though his body language appeared lax.

"Izuna, I've known you for a long time. Since we were kids in fact. We've fought, played, eat, bleed, and cried together over the years. I see you as a brother, the highest compliment I could give to anyone in this clan. As a favor, allow me to step inside and speak to your brother."

Izuna was stunned, allowing nostalgic memories to flood his cerebrum. Before entering the double digits, he and Hikaku have done many things together, almost to the point they were always in each other's company. His father Tajima even allowed him to live in their house since Hikaku's parents died in combat. And with no other living relatives, it was fitting to allow him to join, especially considering the fact that Izuna's third youngest brother was also named Hikaku.

It almost felt like that his deceased brother reincarnated himself to help fix a shattered family.

Izuna clenched his fists, mind and emotions at war over what to do.

"Hikaku, why tell me those things now, especially at this hour? Why seeing Madara can be so important?"

Hikaku remained silent, his dry smile slowing becoming a frown.

"Why?"

A quick breeze passed by the holy temple as the full moons light became brighter. Hikaku squinted his Sharingan at Izuna.

"Because he needs to step down."

Izuna's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It is apparent that Madara can no longer lead us. He has failed us again and again, and those new eyes of his has done jack squat. He was the promised one. The chosen Uchiha to obtain the legendary eyes of our ancestors. And look what he has done for us? He cannot kill Hashirama in any duel and has been increasingly consuming our medical resources for some unseen ailment. Is he sick? We cannot have a sick leader to lead us to battle."

"Have you lost your mind Hikaku. Madara has been doing us good." Izuna was shocked to hear such treasonous words from his good friend. It was almost impossible to process.

Hikaku squinted his eyes to the point the pupils could barely be seen.

"Has he? Despite his prodigious strength, we are still in the same boat just like all these past years. We need a new vision for leadership, and it should be either you or me Izuna. Join me to help revolutionize our clan."

"But we must have faith." Urged Izuna, still in disbelief at the conversation he was having.

Hikaku frowned at the comment.

"I now have a young son Izuna. You remember him, right?"

Izuna felt dumbstruck by such a question.

"Yes. I can never forget about him. You even allowed me to hold him."

Hikaku slightly widened his eyes.

"I refuse to lose Kagami, my only son to any future wars Izuna. He means the world to me, and I will do anything to protect and nurture him. I lost my late wife to disease, and I will not lose my seed too."

Hikaku touched the hilt of his katana, slightly drawing it out. Izuna immediately activated his Sharingan.

"Even if I have to take it by force, I will. And even if our 'beloved' council denies me the throne, I will slit their throats in the name of progressive justice. This is your last chance to join me Izuna, or I will cut you down for obstruction."

"Think this through Hikaku. Please don't do this and by some form of compromise we can come to an agreement. But killing or dethroning my brother is not the best option. We need his experience and power for any future battles. He is our strongest member by far."

"Izuna, many of our members including myself see you being just as strong as he is, if not more so. Your devotion and loyalty to your elder brother is admirable, but foolish for our collective safety. Your love will only bring us to further calamity, a future I aim to prevent. Who knows what you could achieve if you simply took control of the wheel of your destiny and decided to free yourself from that buffoon."

"Watch your mouth."

A haughty smirk came across Hikaku, possessing enough fortitude to draw out his katana. Like a shadow quickly passing through a corner, Hikaku appeared before Izuna and tried to slash his face open. Thanks to his trained reflexes, Izuna parried the blow with his own drawn out katana.

Hikaku stared into Izuna's Sharingan, battling for mental dominance as their swords shook from the collision.

"Then again, based on combat experience and friendly contests, I am comparable to the both of you. The only Uchiha alive who can say this in fact. You know my powers and have lead the clan's smaller forces numerous times in combat. I can do the same things as you, and I intend to do better."

Gritting his teeth, Izuna shoved Hikaku away. Hikaku regained his balance and simply pointed his blade at Izuna.

"I know you in and out Izuna. You cannot win. Submit or perish."

Izuna remained quiet, simply studying the features of his good friend who has gone out of hand. A situation that sadly can only be calmed by violence.

"Follow me."

With that Izuna used the body flicker to leave. Seeing that his friend has decided to die for a foolish cause of loyalty, Hikaku followed him while preparing his heart for the deed to come.

* * *

Beyond the Uchiha compound, a forest came to life that surrounded the entire mountain. But a special field that possessed flat grass and shrubs was used as a training ground, marked and shaped for multiple purposes.

In the moonlight breeze, two shadows appeared and stared down each other. Swords drawn, their Sharingan's never wavered in the eyesight of their counterpart.

"Last chances Hikaku. Put down your weapon and plans and I will see to it that you become pardon for your ridiculous actions. But continuing it will be met with swift action."

Undeterred and focused on his life ambition, Hikaku blinked before quickly making hand seals. Izuna recognized the sequence all too well.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Hikaku quickly expelled a massive surge of flames from his mouth. Fire rushing ahead with abandon, Izuna quickly spun his sword before him to disperse the flames. When the jutsu ended, Izuna saw Hikaku appear to his left and tried to decapitate him. Ducking, Izuna swiped his sword at Hikaku's shin, but missed as Hikaku jumped to the sky.

 _Chink!_

Two shuriken collided, falling to the ground as the blades reflected both Uchiha's resolve. Hikaku directed his fall on top of Izuna, colliding his sword violently against Izuna's own. Grimacing, Hikaku's feet touched the ground as Izuna withheld the sword struggle.

Having enough, Hikaku disengaged and started to parry and strike at Izuna, allowing sparks to fly. More on the defensive side, Izuna attempted to cripple Hikaku by attacking his joints, but failed at every opportunity thanks to Hikaku's incredible finesse.

Sending chakra to his feet, Hikaku sped up his game which was mirrored by Izuna. Traveling to twenty different locations in five seconds, only their swords colliding was heard as their actual bodies appeared like blurs.

Slowly clouds started to gather, generating light rain on the landscape.

Feeling his hair getting wet, Izuna dug his feet into a soft patch of dirt. Blocking a potential stab wound through his chest, Izuna failed to block a brutal jab to his right cheek. Recoiling, Hikaku rushed in and kicked Izuna in the chest, causing Izuna to gasp and fly back. Planting his blade in the wet ground to stop his flight, the sunken rain absorbed in the dirt impacted his face. Unable to wipe off the dirt, Izuna pulled the blade out just in time to parry a slash between his eyes. Grunting, Izuna closed his right eye as the earlier dirt began to roll down his forehead.

Hikaku saw his chance.

Wasting no time, Hikaku stomped on Izuna's foot, causing the latter to yell in agony. Opened, Hikaku successfully stabbed Izuna in the stomach. Mortified and shocked, Izuna attempted to stab Hikaku, but he backed away while yanking his sword out. Placing a hand over the wound, Izuna cursed as Hikaku studied his own blade. Seeing the blood slowly leak off thanks to the rain and adhesion, he whipped it once to clean it off. Seeing Izuna injured, Hikaku rushed in to gain another decisive blow. Opening his right eye, Izuna parried Hikaku's successive strike with a sole arm, but the lack of leverage was obvious. Wanting to capitalize, Hikaku managed to cut into Izuna's shoulder, releasing blood in the air.

In an act of pure self-defense, Izuna kicked Hikaku in the gut. Hikaku skidded a few yards away, dislodging his sword out from Izuna. Recovered from the kick, Hikaku regained his balance and looked at Izuna.

A sickening grin came across his face. Izuna looked like absolute crap in the rain maimed and such.

"You should have joined me Izuna. You wouldn't be going through this if you were obedient to my cause. Our cause."

Izuna, still trying to catch his breathe, removed his hand from the stomach wound. The injury was somewhat cauterized, thanks to Izuna applying fire nature chakra to his palm. He placed the same bloody hand against his injured shoulder.

"Stop this Hikaku. It not too late to surrender."

Izuna coughed up blood, making Hikaku wince at how weak Izuna was.

"I am afraid I have to throw those words right back at you. But at this point, you will be better off dead."

"Wait-"

Wasting no time on small talk, Hikaku charged forward and placed the pressure on Izuna. Despite wielding his blade with two hands, it was obvious that Hikaku was simply superior in kenjutsu. Receiving additional slices and stab wounds on his chest, thighs, and arms, Izuna was promptly kicked in the gut.

Now on his back, Izuna saw Hikaku in the air, daring to dive into his chest sword first.

It was now or never for Izuna.

Concentrating on his chakra, Izuna's cheeks puffed up.

"Fire Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu."

Izuna released a torrent of ash from his mouth, immediately enveloping the environment. Impacting against the ash, Hikaku ignored the burns though the smokey sensations forced him to close his eyes.

 _Plish!_

To Hikaku's surprise, his sword collided against pure soil. Izuna somehow escaped, yet the ash made it impossible for him to see.

Now outside of the ash cloud via body flicker, Izuna made the appropriate hand seals for his follow-up.

Fire Style: Burning Ash."

Clicking his teeth together, a spark came alive that blew up the entire ash cloud to flames.

Despite it now pouring down hard over his head, the flames burned strong as Izuna fell to his knees.

He did it. He killed his best friend over something that could have been resolved peacefully. No matter what, he was a failure and lost someone important to him. Izuna placed a hand on his thigh and let go of his sword.

 _Stab!_

To Izuna's horror, a sword penetrated him from behind. Slowly turning his neck around, he saw Hikaku no worse for wear. A serious grin was on his face.

"Peace be still Izuna."

"How…did you..sur..su…survived."

"Substitution jutsu. A bush is in those flames instead of me. Well played combo, but flawed. After this, I am going to kill Madara. The Uchiha clan shall not die."

"So is this the end?"

"It is."

"I…see."

Weakly Izuna lifted his left hand up, fingers curled besides the middle and index fingers. Next he slowly placed his other fist before it, mimicking the same finger formation.

"Is that your way of praying Izuna. I'll give you a second."

A weak smile came across Izuna.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

 _Plish!_

Izuna immediately exploded in a buff of smoke as a lightning bolt rushed through the flames and stabbed Hikaku. Fatally wounded since his heart was penetrated, Hikaku dropped his sword and leaned forward, chin now resting over Izuna's shoulder. Izuna eyes were completely closed and appeared to be crying underneath the rain.

Hikaku's hand grabbed Izuna's back for support. Labored breathing was easily audible underneath the pounding rain.

"Good one Izuna. I never…..thought you had it."

Hikau coughed up blood with some droplets cascading on Izuna.

"How did you set….this up?"

Izuna opened his eyes, shaking underneath the emotional pressure.

"The moment I created the ash, I used a jutsu I copied from Tobirama to create a corporeal clone of me. The clone went out to observe as the real me used the transformation jutsu to become a rock just outside of the ash cloud. When the clone was ambushed, I immediately powered my speed with lightning chakra and here we are."

"Clever."

Hikaku's voice was becoming hoarser. He knew he was a goner.

"Promise me Izuna that you will protect our clan. Our legacy. My son."

Tears were rolling down harder on Izuna's face. Anything said about the situation or dismissing Hikaku's ideological coup will prove nothing at this stage.

"I promise."

Satisfied, Hikaku smiled as a trail of blood constantly leaked from his jaw, cascading into Izuna's open shoulder wound. Feeling his vision going black, Hikaku's Sharingan deactivated as his eyes closed for good. Seeing nothing but darkness, all physical sensations disappeared as Hikaku collapsed entirely and fell into Izuna's arms.

Izuna, knowing his friend was deceased, openly wept as the rain became slower and less frequent.

Like a miracle, the rain storm stopped completely and allowed the full moon to appear. Washed in the moonlight, a stillness captured the land as nothing moved or breathed.

Sobbing for a number of minutes, Izuna opened his eyes to gaze at his deceased brother in arms. He appeared at peace, eyes closed with a soft smile on his face.

"Damn you Hikaku. Why? Why? Why?"

Feeling a 'snap' in his consciousness while becoming lost in sentimentality, Izuna's vision suddenly felt incredibly vibrant as the world spun around. Feeling heavily fatigued, Izuna deactivated the chakra signals to his eyes as he collapsed in the wet ground next to Hikaku. Derealization gripping his soul, Izuna slowly closed his eyes as his vision gradually became darker.

And right before closing, all he saw was Hikaku's smile, basking in the moon's sole ray of light that quickly disappeared from a passing cloud.

* * *

 _Present_

Izuna's posture softened up, allowing a brief wave of emotion to pass. Killing Hikaku allowed him to advance this far, albeit it came at a great cost of talent. To this day he still regrets murdering him, but no other option could be made at that time. But if any solace can be made, that night gave birth to the Mangekyo Sharingan, a power that will bring Tobirama's demise once and for all.

Izuna stared at Tobirama, roaring with power equivalent to his own.

"It over. Our battle ends now."

"Your right. It does end now."

The chakra veil obliterated itself, leaving Izuna alone in his crater. He forwarded the sphere straight at Tobirama.

"Now perish. Amaterasu."

Manipulating the black sphere via Kagutsuchi, the orb's sore white inner sphere penetrated the outer shell. Free, it became a massive blueish-white wave before becoming blackish-red. Twisting and contorting, it became a dragon, maw gaping wide and daring to consume all.

Tobirama gritted his teeth, allowing his jutsu's bio-luminescent light to coat him. All debris disappeared, leaving him as the sole entity standing.

"Water Style: Supreme Water Dragon Missile."

Releasing his hands forward, a lotus flower shaped water portal materialized briefly before shattering like glass. The shards glowed a holy blue before multiplying and blasting forward in a temporal-like stream. Disassembling into pure H20, Tobirama spread his fingers and released more chakra into the attack. The beam of chakra quickly became a massive water dragon, eyes totally white with arms stretching forth. Water vapor escaped from its mouth as its beard swayed from the rushing motions.

Both dragons flew forward, ready to rip their counterpart to shreds. White eyes locked to black ones, both dragons spiraled around each other eight times, creating a knot of opposing force.

When lightning flashed the entire arena, the dragons looked at each other, holding the intentions of their caster.

 _Roar!_

Biting on each other's jaw, both water and flames shot out at frightening speeds. The Water Dragon bore his talons into the Amaterasu Dragon's throat, but they quickly disintegrated from the high heat. And to Tobirama's dismay, the Water Dragon's entire jaw melted away, leaving the black Dragon to eat its way through the body.

Izuna beamed, seeing victory from the fight at long last. Adding his last bit of chakra via Kagutsuchi, the dragon adopted the blue coloration from Tobirama's avatar while retaining its black scales.

With his jutsu nearly destroyed, Tobirama kept his position as the Black Dragon quickly came after him. Seeing a maw darker than Hell itself, fear ran down Tobirama's spine as his entire vision looked bleak.

 _Snap!_

Izuna saw it. His creation devoured Tobirama where he stood at, dooming him to an instant death. The Black Dragon roared in triumph, ascending to the highest point in the barrier and claiming it as its domain. The sky danced, ushering a series of lightning bolts to signal Izuna's victory.

"I did it. I finally did it. I won. I finally killed Tobirama."

Beyond elated, Izuna stretched his arms to the sky. His luck has finally turned around and killed a foe that been around since childhood. He was victorious. The Uchiha is now officially a step closer to the vision he wields in his heart.

"I am-"

 _Swish!_

Unable to process it in his adrenaline state, Tobirama appeared before him, sword drawn and all. Spring jumping from Izuna's embedded sword, Tobirama swiftly chopped off Izuna's right arm, evaporating immediately due to its prior injuries. Mortified and stunned, Izuna screamed as Tobirama rushed forward and split his entire abdomen wide open horizontally. Paralyzed as Tobirama ran several feet behind him, Izuna's shaking eyes saw the entire world upside-down as precious blood escaped him.

 _Stab!_

Not wanting to miss any opening, Tobirama hopped back without turning around and stabbed Izuna close to his heart in reverse grip. Eyes starting to glaze over, Izuna's back touched Tobirama's own.

Sensing that Tobirama was still alive, the Black Dragon looked beneath on the world it claimed and rushed back down. Seeing his own creation coming, yet unable to do anything, Izuna silently screamed as it roared down upon them. Tobirama held his position, knowing that the true end was within reach.

 _Chomp!_

Teleporting away at the last absolute second, Tobirama saw Izuna getting devoured by his own dragon. Soaring straight ahead, the dragon collided against the barrier and exploded in an almighty fashion. To Tobirama's delight, the entire barrier vanished, a testament that the fight was truly over.

Beyond exhausted, Tobirama fell to both knees and began to convulse. The Gate of Opening's effects were wearing off, crippling his body to the point of no return. Muscles shrinking drastically, sagging bags and discoloration surrounded his eyes as his chakra levels plummeted to almost nothing. Tobirama wished he learned to open the second gate, the Gate of Rest just to escape the current pain, regardless of that gate's specific consequences.

Many minutes passed, washing the former arena in a calm breeze as the entire environment became calm and returned to normal. Izuna's chakra effects diminished immediately, rendering the default status of the landscape in full swing.

The dragon's explosive location was still engulfed in black flames, slowly shrinking as time went on.

Now on one knee, Tobirama simply stared at the resting place of his greatest foe.

"Your jutsu and power was second to none. I can say that with a straight face. But your dragon's superior power was still inferior to my own."

A new breeze passed over the landscape, allowing Tobirama to enjoy it as his hair waved.

"My final jutsu against you was my best attack. As the inventor of the Water Dragon Jutsu, it was only natural for me to advance it into a superior form. And it came with me infusing space-time ninjutsu with it."

Tobirama closed his eyes.

"It can only be used by me at full strength, making it a one-time technique. So, the First Gate was crucial at this stage of the game."

Tobirama reopened his eyes to the sole inferno before him.

"By combining aspects of the Flying Raijin to the Water Dragon Jutsu, it can allow me to 'mark' my target with one of my seals and slightly reprogram it upon contact. And by reprogramming, a living being who survives impact becomes a teleportation marker or I take over a tangible jutsu. So, when your Amaterasu Dragon destroyed my own, it became marked by my Flying Raijin and I reconfigured it to become 'my' jutsu."

Another breeze passed through Tobirama's hair.

"When I reappeared, your dragon was effectively underneath my control and was ordered to consume you. That why it remained materialized after 'devouring' me, a aspect you seemingly ignored. And since I marked your sword earlier, it allowed me to teleport on it before I was killed by your jutsu. It was a gamble, but it paid off well."

Tobirama slowly got up, favoring his left arm as his sword remained glued to his other hand.

"Rest in Hell Izuna. Your flames of discord will no longer reach this world. At last I can relax."

Tobirama then turned around, feeling satisfied with his eulogy to Izuna. Shuffling slowly through the destroyed soil, Tobirama was feeling nauseous from the continuing inhalation of sulfur. But he marched forward, enjoying the sun's rays impacting his face.

The Land of Fire allowed the Sun to wash him over with its rays, a sign of his grand victory.

"I…am…not…finished…yet."

Hearing a voice deeper than any demon, Tobirama froze as absolute horror gripped him.

 _Boom!_

Slowly turning around, Tobirama saw the black inferno morphing before quickly dissipating away. In the center of darkness stood a black skeleton, wielding hellish yellow eyes that was gigantic in scale. Sword in its left hand, the remnants of the Amaterasu flames burned all over it, inflicting no damage to the behemoth. But at the base and center of the creature stood Izuna, covered in wounds beyond description.

Tobirama's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head.

"It cannot be. Is that….Susanoo?"

Izuna, lifting his left arm, slowly started to walk forward. The Susanoo by mimicry pointed its sword at Tobirama.

"I…cannot….die…I…am…the savior…of the…Uchiha. I am...the one who...can help by...all means." Whispered Izuna, which was reciprocated by the Susanoo in a bass filled voice.

Feeling his knees buckle, Tobirama fell forward and stared at the massive construct in awe. He couldn't fight no more, regardless if he even wanted to. His body was beyond thrashed and held no more available ninja tools or chakra. His sword was all he had, and it would do nothing against that.

He lost.

Sword inches away from stabbing him, Tobirama looked at Izuna and saw his grotesque injuries in full. He looked more dead than alive, with blackened bones visible in some destroyed flesh regions.

Izuna felt weightless, like his will was moving his spirit for a greater purpose. By sacrificing everything, he was about to achieve his greatest ambition. Just one thrust and it will be game over. His Mangekyo Sharingan can see it.

"Die."

Tobirama's eyes widened, in utter disbelief that he was going to die after all. The tip of the sword was nearly at his chin, daring to destroy his throat.

The black sword inched closer, tip swallowing a lone drop of sweat falling from Tobirama's face. The Susanoo's smile became more crazed, pleased to fulfill's its masters darkest ambition.

 _Thump!_

Feeling a mighty bang in his chest, Izuna's eyes widened before grabbing his chest. Coughing up blood, his Susanoo quickly reverted to a basic ribcage before turning into a simple black aura. And when that disappeared, Izuna was all that remained before he slowly spun in place. Feeling vertigo and on the verge of being unconscious, Izuna collapsed and fell backwards, head impacting against a sturdy boulder. Head bleeding from the trauma, Izuna's eyes stared at the sky as everything became milky white.

Tobirama was in absolute shock, stupefied by his unexpected saving grace.

"Izuna nooo!"

Like a meteor Madara landed on the field and immediately grabbed his brother. To his horror he already appeared to be dead, barely hanging on to life. He was barely recognizable, and his own flesh easily peeled off like some failed science experiment.

"Tobirama, are you okay?"

To his surprise, Tobirama felt his body being lifted and was back on his feet. Left arm wrapped around a pair of shoulders, Tobirama saw Hashirama looking at him, wielding a face more akin to a parent worrying about his son.

Pleased to see his dear brother was relatively okay, Hashirama looked at Izuna and felt like puking. He had little to no chance of survival, and even if he does live, he could never be a ninja again. Hashirama clenched his free hand, feeling disgusted with himself that such a outcome even came about.

Almost immediately the remaining Uchiha and Senju arrived at the location. Gathering behind their leaders, it was clear as day many lives were lost in a ferocious battle to the death. The Senju easily lost more than a third of their forces, but the Uchiha at least lost half. All members were injured in some way and held various weapons in their hands.

"Izuna, speak to me. Please, do anything."

"Madara, it is over for him." Said Hashirama, doing his best to sound both sincere and full of authority.

"Hashirama, damn you. Damn you to Hell!"

Every soldier got on guard, preparing for round two.

Hashirama lifted a hand to signal his men to back down.

"Madara, please surrender and let us join forces. We can stop the fighting once and for all. Maybe we can even still save your brothers life."

Madara became stunned, sole eye looking at his greatest nemesis in total confusion.

"Can you save him?"

"I do not know. But we can try. We still have time long as he breathes."

"Don't believe in their lies Lord Madara. They are the enemy and can never be trusted." Roared Rai Uchiha, a young shinobi who held promising leadership capabilities. Many of the Uchiha shared his conviction, though a select few felt otherwise. When will the fighting ever end?

"Lord Hashirama, let's destroy them while we still can. With their second-in-command deceased, we now hold the cards." Roared Toka Senju, a female with outstanding fighting capabilities and sole ninja who can use genjutsu against the Uchiha.

"No. Destroying them will be a great loss. We need to preserve them. Their power is necessary for the greater good."

"But my lord-"

"It not for discussion." Roared Hashirama, silencing Toka's objections.

Madara felt like he was stuck at the crossroads. At one hand he wants to kill every single Senju for the pain they have caused. But on the other hand, is it possible that they have any ninjutsu that can save Izuna.

'What should I do?'

 _Grab!_

Feeling a hand grabbing his shoulder, Madara was mortified to see Izuna moving. Madara quickly holstered him up, supporting the same way Hashirama was helping Tobirama.

"Izuna, are you-"

"Fuck…them."

Limply looking to his right, Izuna's eyes bore into Madara's, displaying a level of animosity like no other.

"They cannot…be…allowed…to live. They are….the enemy."

Saying that, Izuna passed out in Madara's grasp. The Uchiha leader was so stunned that he couldn't close his mouth.

"What should we do Lord Madara?" Asked Baru Uchiha, another talented young man. Everyone held their breath, though Naka Uchiha wanted to kill every single Senju before him. Naori Uchiha however wanted to leave, sickened by the bloodshed today's battle produced.

A great silence filled the floor, awaiting Madara's response.

Face hidden by his bangs, Madara was actually shaking, indicating he was close to a breakdown.

"Madara, we can end this once and for all. Take my offer and join us." Pleaded Hashirama, even extending his hand out.

By reflex Madara quickly raised his arm, allowing pure instinct to kick in.

A smoke bomb was in his hand, a signal to retreat. Quickly all the Uchiha pulled one out and threw it to the ground. Madara was the last to throw his, staring at Hashirama the entire time.

When the smoke cleared away, the Senju's were the last warriors standing. They succeeded in their mission to protect the Fire Daimyo, but it came at a high price. They lost more lives and many families have been destroyed in the process. Fathers, mothers, sons, and daughters have either been lost or lost someone fitting the bill. A tragedy more than a victory.

Feeling the mood being heavy, Hashirama looked at Tobirama who wore a face devoid of anything. Briefly closing his eyes, Hashirama knew that healing and recovery was necessary before they could move on.

"Men, lets go home."

* * *

 _Uchiha Hideout_

The atmosphere felt depressed and stale. Children openly wept at the loss of a parent, with the surviving spouse feeling like a piece died along with them. The survivors silently went into their quarters, hating the fact they failed to change anything. Their comrades were left behind, destined to be feasted by bugs in the war-torn area. Many more were in the various makeshift healing clinics, doing their best to recover for the next fight, or to simply be able to do the most basic of things like walking.

Life never felt more hopeless than ever for the Uchiha clan.

* * *

 _Sacred Temple_

The chief medical ninja, hair tied in a ponytail with glasses framing his face gave up on Izuna the moment he entered. His internal organs were completely fried and lost too much blood. No matter what he did, Izuna was not going to survive the night under any circumstances. Best to euthanize him while he can enjoy his final moments in a familiar setting.

Alone in the temple with Izuna and the medical ninja, Madara laid next to his brother in an accompanying bed. Having his hand over Izuna's shoulder, Madara became alarmed at how clammy and wet his skin felt. And thanks to his nearly blind Sharingan, he can see Izuna's nearly depleted chakra levels dropping close to absolute zero. It was virtually gone from all his extremities, with the last clumps being around his brain and heart.

Without no mistake, he was going to die tonight.

Bending his head over, Madara began to openly weep. He knew within his heart that he would be truly alone, a pariah that will have nobody to love. He was powerless to save his remaining loved one, a fact he despised with all of his strength. What good is it to have power if he still couldn't protect anything he cared for?

Madara felt a cold hand touching his lap. Opening his eyes, he became shock to see Izuna conscious. The Medical Uchiha was also surprised by the action.

"Izuna…..are you…-"

"I am at peace brother."

Izuna, for whatever reason, activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Despite suffering from a noticeable chakra dip, his body withstood the change, a miracle on its own. To Izuna, he can already tell his own eyesight has taken a massive plunge, but still good enough to see the whole picture.

And that picture was Madara, vulnerable unlike anything ever seen in his own life.

"Don't cry for me. It is my time to pass away. I have accepted it."

"But Izuna, it shouldn't have been you. It should have been me. You are too young to perish. I was supposed to protect you."

"It okay big brother. I am simply going to the same place as Father and everyone else. It is my time."

"But Izuna?"

"Brother, when I was asleep, I had an epiphany. I thought that I was the one who was going to protect the clan. But it is you. You're the one chosen by faith to lead us to greatness. I can see it with these eyes."

Pillow wet from tears, Madara stared at Izuna in utter awe.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw God."

"You saw him?"

"Yes."

The medic ninja was amazed to find Izuna, a man likely to die in a few hours, not only at peace, but claims to see a god, or _the_ god according to his words. It was mind boggling to him.

"It was beautiful there Madara. Like a lucid dream devoid of any conflict and fallacies. I felt and saw everything, including our family."

Madara was almost speechless.

"You…you..y..saw…th..them?"

"Yes."

Fresh tears were escaping Izuna's eyes, stinging his corners while too wetting his pillow. Izuna tightened his grip on the cover covering Madara's lap.

"Madara…promise me this."

Bloody coughs escaped Izuna's mouth, alarming Madara at his deteriorating health. The medic rushed in to deliver medicine, but a hand from Izuna told him to stop.

"Please, protect the clan no matter what. It is our obligation. We mustn't fail the children and have them suffer like we had."

"But how? I am nearly blind, weaker than Hashirama, and about to lose you. I cannot see us winning. Not like this."

A dry smile came to Izuna's face.

"Take my eyes."

"What?" Said both Madara and the medic simultaneously

"Absorb my Mangeko Sharingan. Transplanting eyes is still a new medical procedure, but I believe that scraping out my cornea and placing it into yours will give all my powers to you. Isn't that right Doctor?"

The medic cleared his throat, Sharingan now activated while folding his hands behind his back. His lab coat swayed while inching closer to the two brothers.

"It is possible. Cases where people who utilized Izanagi briefly and deactivating it prematurely have shown signs of improved sight upon receiving a transplant. Whole eye transplants by taking out the original and putting in the replacement never gives the recipient greater power, suspected due to the optic nerves creating chakra networks to the new hosts brain. But cornea transplants sometimes does. Usually in cases of blood relatives, especially among siblings of the same gender. And based on my research, the cornea houses the entire Sharingan's power since it holds both the pupil and iris. So, from my experience and expertise, a cornea transplant between you both is ideal. And as holders of the Mangekyo Sharingans, nobody knows what will happen once your eyes merged together. But I theorize power unlike anything ever seen in the Uchiha clan.

Madara's eyes widened.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel it within my soul. Like a calling for destiny. As the first and only modern Mangekyo Sharingan users, combining our powers is the best step. I will live on in you, and always help guide you through darkness. My abilities and memories shall never forsake you." Said Izuna, making sure to answer instead of the medic.

Izuna violently coughed, forcing the medic to restrain him to help catch his breathe. Stabilized, Izuna focused his eyes on Madara. The medic backed away after injecting Izuna medicine.

"Will you accept it?"

Madara, feeling overwhelmed, pondered the question for many great moments. Closing his eyes and reopening them, his sole Mangekyo Sharingan was activated and stared at Izuna, finally going blind just like his other.

Izuna and the medic held their breath.

"Yes."

* * *

In one hour, the operation was underway. Torches lit up via Fire Style jutsu, everything was illuminated for the medic to see. Madara, holding Izuna's hand, felt helpless in his bed. The pulse in his brother's hand got weaker by the second, sometimes believing he died at the passing second. But a cough or weak squeeze from his hand told Madara otherwise.

To Izuna the atmosphere felt solemn and weary, like an end was about to birth a new beginning. He had many regrets. He couldn't defeat the Senju, failed to assassinate Tobirama, or revolutionize the Uchiha to further greatness. Yet his legacy will live on in Madara. An alternative he is grateful to have.

"Are you two ready?" Asked the Uchiha medic. His Sharingan was active, needing the ocular prowess to make the delicate procedure as his medical tools laid about.

"Are you sure about this Izuna?"

Izuna squeezed Madara's hand.

"Yes. Please begin."

A small smile appeared on Madara's face, thankful for the gift his brother was about to bestow upon him.

Understanding their consents, the medic ninja picked up a tool used for eye shaving. Placing a torch light closer to Izuna, he stared into his Mangekyo Sharingan, slowly twitching back and forth.

Making a calm breathe, he started the surgery…..

* * *

 _One Week Later – Sacred Temple_

Dozens of Uchiha were inside of the temple, wearing all black as the place was illuminated from ceiling to floor. Detailed paintings etched in the ceiling was visible to all, usually hidden in the blackness of the temple. Various gods, devils, and important men throughout history were showcased in their most important roles. The biggest picture was Sun Wukong, staff ready as he faced over ten-thousand heavenly warriors as Buddha watches on in the distance, dharma wheel looking like a halo behind him. The artist made it appear that he wielded the Sharingan, a trait most Uchiha liked in said painting.

On the raised platform stood a preacher, giving his eulogy about the man who died in combat. Izuna Uchiha, cleaned and preserved, was wearing a white kimono as a blindfold covered his eyes. A prosthetic arm was attached to his right shoulder, a request by Madara to make him look whole. Hands folded over his heart, Izuna's complexion constantly flickered thanks to the two adjoining torches next to his coffin.

Izuna appeared at peace as the casket was open for all to see.

"Izuna Uchiha was not just a warrior. Or a general. Or even a martyr who made the ultimate sacrifice. He was a man who held a vision greater than any one of us can ever comprehend. He understood the value of our blood. How special we were. How one day we can change the world long as we stayed focused on the bigger picture. A picture where peace, tranquility, bliss, and harmony can take root among the world and stop violence among man."

Setsuna Uchiha bowed his head in the benches, wishing he could avenge the man he always looked up to. It took everything for him to not activate his Sharingan in frustration.

"At twenty-four years old, his legacy does not end today. No. Matter of fact, it is just beginning. Each one of you was what he fought and died for, the clan he loved with all of his heart."

Rai Uchiha clenched his fist, damning himself for not being strong enough to protect the highly gifted Izuna. His loss would affect them for generations.

Baru Uchiha activated his Sharingan, feeling the same convictions as Rai. A loss that can never be replaced.

"I remember talking to Izuna in a private conversation. He told me that harmony and devotion are the keys to his success. Having the heart and willpower to continue fighting even when the odds are stacked against you. Because in this life, you will face many challenging moments, both great and small that can affect you adversely. Discipline and fortitude are necessary for us, otherwise we will become stagnant and ultimately fall apart. Unity is a dream all of us should share, so that the children can live in peace. Not in war."

Kagami Uchiha bowed his head, feeling depressed. 'Uncle' Izuna always treated him well, and his late father Hikaku always spoke good things about him. With both now gone, his world felt a bit darker.

"So please, lets have a moment of silence for our general."

Everyone closed their eyes, some were weeping as others struggled to shut down their Sharingan. Naka Uchiha fell into the latter, clenching his lap as bloodlust filled his heart. Naori Uchiha fell in the former, overwhelmed that life was getting crappier each passing day. Three days ago, a friend she knew committed suicide since he couldn't take the pain anymore. She clasped her hands together and silently prayed for the future of her people.

The bells rang in the church, commanding all to stand.

Feeling like lead was inside of his heart, the preacher walked to Izuna's casket and made a signal with his hand. Six Uchiha men, positioned at the extremities where there was windows, each performed the Fireball Jutsu four times to dedicate a flame for each year. A choir consisting of Uchiha members trained in the ways of monks began to sing in Gregorian chants. In Uchiha tradition, music was used to help ease the minds of mourners.

The smoke risen up outside the temple, collecting in the Heavens where the prayers of the Uchiha flew to. But if the Uchiha could see it, storm clouds threaten to block their hopes with torrential rain.

Rain that symbolized their future crying…..

* * *

It was now raining outside. Everyone was attending the state funeral of Izuna Uchiha, mourning the loss of a great man. Many warriors, friends, and inspired guest speakers were going to eulogize Izuna during his service.

Madara Uchiha appreciated it as he alone stood at the outer limits of the mountain. A statue of Vishnu accompanied him, laying in a zen meditative position as birds chirped on it.

Making a special request to not attend, Madara blamed himself for everything that happened a week ago. Men were lost, Hashirama lives on, and his dear Izuna is now about to be put to rest. It like everything he does is just not good enough, a brutal reality he now must accept.

In hindsight, he should have done everything he could to prevent Izuna from joining the mission. Perhaps he would still be alive, talking to him in private instead of being laid to rest.

Madara could smell it, even in the rain. The cremators have used the Fireball Jutsu to immortalize his years, a step before burning his carcass in his own coffin. As Uchiha, burial is not seen in a positive light since the ancients viewed that tradition as barbaric. Cremation allows the body to become ash, fusing with the air or ocean and empower the world with the transference of essence. Some even see it as the soul being allowed to ascend, either to be reborn as somebody else or to join one of the afterlife realms as a Deva, Preta, Asura, Naraka, or Human again. And the flames represented Nirvana, distilling the earthly sins and propagating the soul to eternal freedom and bliss.

And among the Uchiha, Izuna deserved such happiness the most.

Reminiscing all the times he had with Izuna, Madara can still vividly remember his last moments with Izuna. Not once he cried out when his eyes were taken from him, and only gripped his hand harder as the minutes rolled by. And when the scalpel met his own eyes, Madara can feel the transplant being inserted in him, but bit his own tongue to remain strong for Izuna. And when the procedure was done, he heard his brothers' final word.

"Live."

And at that instant, his hand instantly becoming limp. Knowing he has finally passed, Madara lamented his inability to cry since his eyes were transfiguring the new cells in his skull. He felt hollow as a piece of his heart died along with him.

How we wished he could have died in Izuna's place. Not even Izanagi or Amatsumikaboshi can grant such a desire.

A fierce breeze passed by, rocking Madara's hair as the birds left the statue of Vishnu.

It was time.

Basking in the rain while wearing a black hooded cloak, Madara placed both hands to his face and felt the fine cloth covering his eyes.

Madara gripped the edges…

* * *

Izuna's body was lit on fire. Uniquely for no reason, only the wooden casket burned as his body remained impervious to the heat. Covering him from head to toe, the cloth hiding his hollow eyes slowly melted away. His hollow eyes, staring at nothing, appeared to have blinked to the preacher before his bangs fell off and covered them.

Everyone made a light bow to the general as his body started to disintegrate piece by piece, embers flying away like fireflies during a calm night.

* * *

Tearing off the bandage covering his eyes, Madara allowed the fabric to fly away from his fingers.

Slowly opening his eyes, both color and shapes came before him. Darkness fled instantly, his sole companion for a whole entire week.

He could see. The rain, clouds, horizon, and soil he stood on. Definition was abounding, encompassing everything within creation.

Looking at his own hands, Madara was able to view the caressed lines as moisture rolled down his thumbs. Every twitch of his fingers was seen, greater in clarity with each successive motion.

Looking at the sky, the rain impacted against his face and rolled down his cheeks like a trail of tears. An almighty grey composed the Heavens, blocking the sun from shining its light upon the world. Yet thanks to his heightened vision, Madara believed he saw a lone shooting star behind the clouds, a sign of passing fortune according to Uchiha tradition.

Or Izuna's soul ascending beyond space and into paradise.

Blinking, Madara activated his Sharingan, amazed at how coherent everything was. Chakra was clearer than ever, surrounding and traveling through the sky and into plant matter. He could see his own system, purer than snow itself as it migrated from organ to organ.

Feeling grateful, Madara slowly shut his eyes. Pouring chakra into his Sharingan, Madara saw an explosion of colors in his eyelids that took on a kaleidoscope prism holding shades and pigments never seen in the spectrum. Space drifted at unparalleled speeds, booming across outer space and morphing throughout all of reality. Reaching a white hole larger than any galaxy, Madara found himself in a land so explicit and raw that no words can describe how beautiful it was. All of time felt like it stopped yet moved at an eternal acceleration.

And in the sky a man appeared, blinking despite having hollow eyes. And upon moving closer, the blanket of shroud slowly disappeared to reveal Izuna. Smiling back despite blood dripped down his cheeks, he closed his eyes, and everything visible and dark became absorbed in hyper-space.

Madara, feeling compelled with purpose, opened his eyes.

His eyes never felt this good.

Eyes wide open, his Mangekyo Sharingan burned red and felt stronger than ever before. Like nothing can escape his sight. Seeing a fly land on the statue of Vishnu, Madara can count all one-hundred of its eyes and how many times it flapped its wings. Seeing his own reflection in the statue, Madara examined his face before staring at his own eyes.

The design was different, now wielding Izuna's image in his own.

Despite being deceased, Izuna's power now laid within him forever. He can still see the world with him, appearing brighter than ever before.

Izuna was eternal. And these eyes are also eternal. The 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharinagn has been born.

* * *

Walking back to the temple, the rain was pouring down so much that visibility appeared to be a mass of a grey veil. Yet to Madara, he could see each drop of water individually. Like a billion blobs were slowly falling down to engorge the Earth with tears from the gods themselves.

It was beautiful.

Assessing his eyes, Madara can easily tell that his Susanoo has attained greater potential than ever before. Like a glass ceiling has finally shattered which was impossible to penetrate beforehand. His right Mangekyo ability felt more tamed, like it could be used in actual combat with less risk. And Amatsumikaboshi felt more practical, requiring less chakra to be used in battle.

And he can now use _that_.

Madara poured chakra in his left eye, enjoying a sensation shared from Izuna's muscle memory.

"Amaterasu."

Using the jutsu inherited from his late brother, the black flames poured out from his left eye and engulfed his hand.

But it didn't burn it, stabilized thanks to Kagutsuchi from his right eye.

Waving it around, Madara was able to create a makeshift sword that burned the rain on touch. Madara smiled, disengaging the jutsu entirely by putting the flames out.

Clenching his fist that felt a little hot. Madara felt secured about the Uchiha's future. With this power he could do anything. His original right Mangekyo power, Amatsumikaboshi, Amaterasu, Kagusuchi and an improved Susanoo were exclusive to him. And yet a deeper power rested in his soul. A 'sixth' jutsu that was born from these Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. A jutsu that he alone will likely to ever have.

Turning his head back to look at the vast horizon, Madara was shocked to see the sun coming out. Slowly a rainbow materialized before him, creating a bridge between Earth and the Heavens.

Mesmerized, Madara felt the rain lighten up as the grey clouds slowly dissipated from the sky. Now able to see the blue sky, Madara smiled at the beauty of it all. With a heart that felt free, Madara carried on to the temple with intentions to free his brethren.

* * *

Reaching the temple, Madra purposefully avoided the funeral's ending service. The smell of his late brother's burning carcass assaulted his nose but accepted it as fact. He lives on in him now.

Reaching the apex of the temple, a naka shrine built in the temple appeared. A translucent barrier appeared before the front gate, daring anyone to oppose it.

"Ninja Art: Naka Shrine Pass Jutsu."

Making the snake seal, the barrier quickly disappeared. Pleased, Madara lowered his hands and marched inside.

Walking several feet inside, Madara came through the gates and walked inside of the enchanted shrine. Coming to a highly decorated room, a lone pedestal stood out that was encrusted with gold and exotic jewels. On the wall behind the pedestal, the kanji bearing 'mugen' was displayed in black letters. It symbolized the eternal struggle the Uchiha has endured, a reflection of their indomitable will.

Madara's eyes remained glued to that one word for many moments before gazing at the lone object on top of the pedestal.

The ancient Stone Tablet written by the Sage of Six Paths himself.

Lighting up the two torches on the wall, Madara could already tell that his vision has already decipher more of it than ever before. The regular Sharingan can understand roughly thirty percent of the text. With the Mangeko Sharingan, about half. But with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, almost a quarter more.

Reading it over, the tale of the Six Paths came more into light. According to the text, he eventually defeated a powerful entity known as the Ten Tails and sealed it inside of him, becoming the worlds first jinchuriki. Upon his death bed, he split the beast into nine entities before sealing the husk into what became the 'moon'.

The Rinnegan, legendary eyes only the Six Paths wielded, states that remaking his chakra would recreate the eyes in the individual, becoming in effect just like the Six Paths.

Madara's eyes widened, feeling goose bumps coursing through him. Is it possible that he with these ascended eyes could achieve such a set? If so, then who is the group of individuals he must steal chakra from? It could be anyone on Earth, a task much harder than what it seems.

And what is this Infinite Tsukuyomi? It sounds like an insanely powerful genjutsu that can enslave the whole world. Is it possible to perform this jutsu if one has the Rinnegan? And what does it mean that a new power will surface if one were to approach the moon with said eyes? So many new questions with lesser answers coming in.

 _Ding Dong!_

The last bells rang, signaling the end of Izuna's funeral service. Deciding that he will read the rest later, Madara blew out the torches and stepped away. Now outside of the Naka Shrine, Madara resealed the barrier and made the lone track downstairs.

 _Swish!_

Madara stopped, finding five young Uchiha bowing before him. And with a single glance, he can already tell that they all attended Izuna's service and sought him out afterwards.

"Raise your heads young ones."

All five did, each with their Sharingan activated. Madara was pleased with the resolve they reflected in their gazes.

"Lord Madara, please accept us as your pupils. We want to get stronger and protect the clan even more."

Madara focused his gaze on the speaker.

"Your Setsuna, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

Setsuna Uchiha was a man in his low twenty's known for his excellent kenjutsu skills. Wielding a unique tattoo covering almost half of his face, he was renowned for his ruthlessness in battle.

"Do you believe you have what it takes?"

"We do sire. We will do anything to gain your teachings." Said Rai Uchiha.

"Ahh, Rai Uchiha. I've heard much about in in your recent combats. You are an excellent leader from what I've heard."

"Thank you for the compliment my lord." Said Rai, bowing his head even further as a form of respect.

Madara stared at the other three.

"You, what is your name?"

"I am Baru Uchiha."

"What is your profession?"

"Warrior and assassination."

"I see now." Madara recalled this young man's voice in the clan's last battle against the Senju. Obviously he has heart, a aspect Madara immediately liked.

"And you. What is your name?"

I am Naka Uchiha sir. I want to kill those bastards who caused us so much pain."

Madara's ears perked up at the passion coming from the man's rising voice. Hatred ran strongest in him.

"Hmm. And you woman. Why are you here?"

"My name is Naori Uchiha, and I want to protect this clan with my own blood. I cannot stand to sit around and lose anyone else I care for."

Madara studied her eyes, pleased with how sturdy her conviction was.

Madara folded his arms, decision already in mind.

"Go home and get some rest. You more than did what was necessary and reflect on the passing of Izuna."

Madara then turned around and began to walk away. All was shocked at the rejection. Naka was not going to accept it.

"But Lord Madara. We need to get stronger. You must-"

"Come to the training fields tomorrow six in the afternoon. I will assess your capabilities and decide what will be your best training schedules. Now go get some rest."

With that Madara continued his march, disappearing almost instantly after.

All five young adults stood up, grateful for the chance to get stronger underneath their fearless leader. Rai and Baru silently left together as Setsuna left on his own terms. Alone, Naka and Naori went to their separate ways, each one reflecting on the unique eyes that Madara had. They were not his regular Mangekyo Sharingan and appeared to have no rival.

A power all of them wanted.

* * *

"Eternity. It has taken us this long for one of us to get this far. An infinite loop consisting of trials and tribulations. Losses and prevalence. Pain and enlightenment. Crying and laughing. Defeat and victory."

Madara clenched his fists, raising his head to the starry skies above. The full moon displayed an eerie light over the world, a sight Madara loved.

"By my honor brother, I will lead us from temptation and deliver us from evil. I am the Shepherd of these sheep, and I shall vow to make sure they never become lost. I am my brother's keeper, and I alone can see the light at the end of the tunnel. The cycle ends today. The tyranny of men and those poisoned with inequities shall be smitten with these eyes. I am-"

Madara closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He slowly opened them, gazing at the moon.

"I am….death. I am fire. I am you, Izuna. I am salvation."

With that Madara closed his eyes, body resting next to the praying statue of Buddha. And upon falling asleep, visions of the Senju's demise danced in his dreams, a bliss that was vowed to become reality.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** The second and final part of this one-shot has been delivered. A "sequel" is in the planning stages, but I have no idea when it will be officially released.

Just for clarification, while it was unsaid in this fanfic, but Hashirama was holding back considerable clout against Madara. Hashirama ultimately wanted to convert Madara in his cause, not kill off his former best friend. This was eluded when Hashirama decided to fatally injure Madara in the first half of this story, only to be rewritten thanks to Madara's jutsu. So that why they were perfectly even for the vast majority spent fighting.

If anyone is wondering, basically the dragon-like Amaterasu Izuna launched is virtually "Dragon of the Darkness Flame." For those who do not know this technique, it is Hiei's strongest technique in the Yu Yu Hakusho series. If you do not know, take a look at said series since it is fantastic through and through.

Now thinking back, I might have been a tad overzealous regarding Izuna's ultimate Amaterasu jutsu. The effects on nature and beams of chakra running through the air is quite OP. Nonetheless I'd kept it since it is not only cool, but perhaps Izuna was capable of it if he truly was digging through his eight inner gates to amass such power. Take it as you like.

While I never really touched upon it, but Izuna may or may not possess Izanagi. I left this open for real no reason, but Izuna, if he does have it, never used it since it would be a disservice to sacrifice a Sharingan eye forever. Again take it as you see it.

While it was virtually unsaid in the story, but basically the Wind Daimyo was pissed that the Uchiha failed to kill the Fire Daimyo. But like all corrupt leaders of this era that is afraid to fight their own battles, he let it slide while giving no payment to the Uchiha.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'll see you next time when I make my next upload.

Peace...


End file.
